<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foul Ball by Emmagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604039">Foul Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagine/pseuds/Emmagine'>Emmagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagine/pseuds/Emmagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We begin with Ginny at the hospital right after her injury. See who is by her side and what is going through her mind. Join me in this complex romance between San Diego's favorite athletes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The CT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm soo upset this show was canceled. My drive to needing closure led me on a 20 plus chapter story in my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you want to read more. Your feed back keeps me motivated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The CT</p>
<p>I lay as still as I can as the machine hums gliding me into this tunnel of future unknowns. Every players nightmare, and here I am. Everything I had ever worked for, now so vulnerably in the hands of this spinning tunnel that would soon decide my fate. It felt like a time machine. I closed my eyes, wishing it were a time machine. If only I could go back to that throw, I could have planted my feet a little better, twisted my body just an inch more…</p>
<p>“Okay hold your breath.” a lady behind the glass instructed me. The machine is whirling, humming, stopping then reversing. “Okay breathe.” The board I am laying on begins to inch me out of the tunnel. What if I have to retire? Would I have to move back with my mom? Will I get to play 20 years and win a World Series? I can feel my breaths shortening. I hate this weakness. This is what happens to me when I feel like things are out of my control. I want to stop what is happening in my life. My thoughts repeat the events in my head like it’s stuck on the replay button. And this, this I’d like to stop from happening. The possibility of not playing anymore is something I need to stop. I take a breath. My throat is still too tight. I attempt to swallow but the large ball stuck in my throat refuses to go down. <em>I’ve only just begun.</em> I whisper to myself. I’m playing the movie of my dad and I throwing well into the night in my head. I fail at withholding the hot tears spilling down my face. “Are you okay?” the lady came from behind the glass helping me sit up. The pain surged in my elbow as she moved me. It felt like a sharp tiny knife inserting into my elbow. I hissed. I looked at the young lady who appeared to be the same age as me. I try to read her badge through blurry vision clouded by my tears. It’s clipped on her V-neck blue scrub top. Amber. The badge finally becomes clear. CT Technician. It must be nice to work in a secure job such as hers. Nothing like my career where it felt like at any given moment your dreams could end without notice. I’m not ready for this to end. My heart ached at the thought.<br/>“Let’s put this brace back on before we move to the wheelchair.” Amber carefully slid the brace over my arm and over my head.<br/>As I was rolled into my hospital room, I could see Oscar and Evelyn in the corner of the room whispering and shaking their heads. Noah sitting in a chair near the bed. Noah jumped to his feet and rushed to my side. “Are you okay? They made us wait here. Did they give you something for pain? Where’s your ice? She needs ice on her elbow!” Noah commanded the technician.</p>
<p>“Noah.” I nearly giggled. He was frantic. I suddenly felt the need to see how to help him. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“No actually he’s exactly right.” Evelyn interrupted. “This is a star athlete you have here. She needs ice on that elbow! Did you give her ibuprofen?” Evelyn left the room chasing after the CT Technician. I look at Oscar whose eyes wince as our eyes met. He shakes his head as he makes his way to help me out of the wheelchair and into my bed. “I’m soo sorry Ginny. I tried to prevent this. Nobody would listen to me. Not even you.”</p>
<p>Noah placed pillows under my arm and behind my head. He wore a plain grey v neck shirt and jeans. He was as causal as he always was. His dirty blonde hair perfectly messed in several directions. He sat in a chair next to me. His hand petting my hand. Each stroke of his hand over mine making me more and more uncomfortable. I don’t like feeling helpless and pitied. I also don’t like being fussed over. I slide my hand from under his hoping he doesn’t take offense. He gives me a half smile and a seemingly nod of understanding as he tried to read the wince on my face.<br/>“How’s the game?” I turn to Oscar who is closest to the TV. “Turn it on.” Oscar reached up to the mounted television and quickly turned the game on almost like he was hoping I’d ask him to. He as usual in a suit with a tie that always looked a little too tight around his neck. In his high stressed job, it damn near always looked like it was strangling him. He turned the volume up on the small television. “And a fly ball. Looks like we’re going extra innings. Oh no! The Dodgers lost! The Padres win it! The dodgers drop the ball in a collision in the outfield!” Oscar leaped in the air with a yelp in celebration. “The Padres win it. Walk it off. 5-4! Unbelievable! Unbelievable! Ball game over! It looks like the Padres really made it count tonight in the name of their fallen angel, Baker. Let’s take another look at that injury earlier.”</p>
<p>“I’m turning it off.” Oscar reached for the button.</p>
<p>“No!” I snapped. “I need to see it.”</p>
<p>Oscar reluctantly lowered his hand. His eyes sadden. And there it was. Watching myself on screen had become a necessity since I was a kid. My dad would have me review my tapes so I could learn from my mistakes. My eyes narrowing as I focus on the movements of my entire body from the moment the ball rolled into my glove to the moment it left my hand. They played it over and over rewind then play, rewind then play. Air once again became hard to catch. My eyes dropped. I held my injured elbow as my lips quivered from the tears betraying me. I just need one breath. Tears began to stream down my face just as Evelyn entered the room with ice. Evelyn froze in the doorway as she took in the scene. “Everybody out! Come on. She needs a moment. I’ll call you in later.” She all but shoved the two men out the door and pulled the curtain around my bed. Grabbing the Call light, Evelyn pushed the TV button turning it off. “Look Hun. You don’t need to be reliving this right now. Let’s save the tears for when the doctor comes in with the results. She placed the ice on my elbow gently then handed me a big wad of tissues to wipe my face. I hate feeling like this.<br/>Suddenly someone was knocking at the door. A nurse entered with a cup of water and a pill. “Here is some ibuprofen to keep the swelling down.”<br/>“Where is the other nurse?” Evelyn questioned.<br/>“That wasn’t a nurse, that was the CT Technician. I will be your nurse tonight. My name is June. We have you under an alias for your protection. We do that with anyone who is famous. This is also why we have you in a room instead of the ER. There are news vans in front of the hospital. The gentlemen who were here earlier? Are they okay to be here?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yes, That’s Oscar my manager and Noah my… boyfriend?” I hesitated to look at Evelyn who beamed a wicked smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll make a note of that. And this young lady is?”</p>
<p>“Evelyn, she’s my sister.” I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my good shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay. Now as soon as they get the results from the cat scan, your doctor will be in to see you. Your Doctor’s name is Dr. Nguyen. He is an exceptionally good doctor. If anyone calls for you, they must use your alias name Tammy Jenkins or we will deny you are in this hospital.</p>
<p>Evelyn frowned. “Can we get a better name?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not. Let me know if you need anything at all. For now, you need to rest. Keep your arm still and keep the ice on it. I will bring you more ice later.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” I rested my head on the pillow. Exhaustion began to make itself known.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend huh?” Evelyn smirked as she lay her head on my good arm. I exhaled and closed her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The D List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The D List<br/>I felt a gentle nudge at my good arm. I had been asleep. A good sleep. A sleep where my dreams were filled with blue fiber structures woven with the empty regions of cosmic voids of nothing. Just darkness. No stressors. No pressure. Just nothing. It felt good and I didn’t want to leave it. I felt a second nudge that ripped me out of my sweet empty bliss and into a flood of streaky blinding light. Before my eyes could focus, my heart already remembered it was aching and began to fill weighted. My eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the buzzing fluorescents of my hospital room. At the foot of my bed was a worried, worn man, Al, in uniform. The game is over. He came straight from the game. His thin lips began to curve to one side, his hands wringing his baseball cap. He’s worried sick about me. How sweet. I scanned the room to find a man in a white coat not far from where Al stood. He must be the doctor. I searched the room once more. Hmmm. No Mike. I’m going to try to ignore how that disappoints me. I began to sit up a little better but then the pain shot right through my bones. I winced. “Don’t move!” Al jolted. The doctor moved over to my injured elbow and replaced the ice that had shifted off. “I am Dr. Nguyen. How are you feeling?” <br/>“Okay, I guess. Are the results in?” I hold my breath as I locked eyes with the doctor. I hold my breath as I wait for his next words. I try to send him invisible energy that will control him to say the words I was hoping to hear. Fear and anxiety hijack my limbs and my heart stills as I wait for his next words. Frozen, parallelized in anticipation. <br/>“Yes. I have great news. You did not tear your MCL.” He said with a nod of his head and what seemed like the warmest smile I had ever seen. I released a long breath and closed my eyes. My entire body goes limb as the tension expels from my muscles. Tears once again spill down my cheeks and I smile. Breathing never felt so good. The air felt crisp and invigorating.<br/>Al let out a big sigh of relief and clutched the rail of my bed to hold himself up. A big smile spread across his face. I closed my eyes a quivering smile fixed on my face as I laid my head back on my pillow.<br/>“However,” The doctor continued. “You were awfully close to injuring those ligaments. You will need to wear a sling for about 2-3 weeks. Rest. No lifting anything with your arm or elbow. You may want to work with a physical therapist who will show you stretching and strengthening exercises. You should be able to fully recover in about 4 weeks. If you do not let that arm heal properly, you will be putting those ligaments at great risk for a serious injury. And next time you will not be so lucky.”<br/>Al, who bowed his head and nodded confirming he understood turned to reassure me. “Don’t worry Ginny. We have a great rehab right on campus.”<br/>I thanked the doctor and he walked out with Al who began requesting certain documents. <br/> Oscar entered the room with a Treasure Cat smile. With a spin and a glide step he pulled on the lapel of his jacket and congratulated me. “You’re going on the D List until you’re cleared.” He began with one raised eyebrow. “Even after that we want to take it easy.”  <br/>I began to try to argue.<br/>“I don’t want to hear it! I want you around for the long-haul Baker. No arguments. Rest up. And no off Season either. I want you back at Spring training better than ever. Imagine all the hype your first game back. This might work out even better than we thought.” Oscar grinned. I frowned at him. “Not that I would have wanted this to happen of course. I’ll just go now.” As he was leaving Evelyn and Noah reentered the room.<br/>Noah sat at the foot of my bed and placed a hand on my leg. “I just wanted to let you know, you’re welcome to stay with me when you get out of here. My house staff would take great care of you. I know that may sound weird, but I just wanted you to know that is an option.”<br/>Wow. Is he kidding? He obviously doesn’t know me very well if he thinks I’d be okay being waited on by his butlers and maids. “Thank you, Noah. I think I have to pass. It’s a little soon for me to live with you.”<br/>“Of course.” Carefully he kissed me on the forehead. It seemed he didn’t want to break me or he was feeling me pulling away from him a bit. Maybe he felt both. I don’t know why I feel the sudden distance between us. Somehow, I felt resentment. I resent that he is treating me as if I am a fragile girl. I guess I’m not being very fair. “I’ll call you.” I smiled and squeezed his hand. As Noah left the room, Evelyn turned to me.<br/>“Where are you gonna stay Ginny? I’d say my house but I’m afraid my boys will break you. Where is Amelia?”<br/>I rolled my eyes, “We got into a fight.”<br/>“What?” Evelyn’s eyes widened. She looks guilty.<br/>“What do you know Evelyn?”<br/>“I don’t know. I mean… I don’t know why you fought with her but I’m suspecting. Look, your brother was stealing. I was afraid to tell you, so I went to her. He lied straight to my face Ginny. She was just trying to help. I put her in the middle.” Evelyn stood next to my bed. Her forehead wrinkled with worry and guilt. A feeling she wasn’t used to having.<br/>I tilt my head back and look up at the ceiling for a moment. “Where’s Lawson?” I can’t believe I’m even asking about him. But I can’t help but feel like I need him here. I need to feel like he cares to be here. My heart feels heavy again.<br/>Evelyn cocked her head. “I don’t know. Haven’t heard from him? That’s weird. You’d think he’d be here. You think it’s because of… that weird moment? Did something else happen?”<br/>“No. Nothing happen. We just decided nothing ever happen.” <br/>“But you’re wishing he was here? Okay.”<br/>I roll my eyes. “I’ll stay in my hotel room.” <br/>“No, you wont!” said a deep voice from the hall.<br/>We both darted our eyes to the door. The weight in my heart immediately disappeared and a undeniable sense of relief and joy replaced it. The feeling quickly turned into fear as I realized he may have overheard us talking about our awkward moment or that I was wishing her was there. How long had he been standing there? What did he hear?<br/>“You’re not going to your hotel. If Amelia isn’t here, then you need help. Come home with me.”<br/>I couldn’t breathe and from the looks of her neither could Evelyn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ginny Flashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny Flashes</p><p>After convincing a stubborn Ginny to stay at my house and explaining it was Al and Oscars idea, I was back home preparing my guest room. I have no idea what I am thinking. How did the girl I recently tried to flee the city for, end up about to sleep one door away from my bedroom? <br/> The night she injured her elbow, I wanted to go straight to the hospital. The team had played their best game riding on the adrenaline of what had happened to Ginny. We all knew we had to make it count for her. She was about to pitch a no hitter. We couldn’t let her down. <br/>As I played that night, images of our time together flashed through my mind. I could see her sitting on the massage table across from me on another one of her rants. Her hands flying up as she went on and on about strategies, statistics and the ‘what ifs’. Her curly brown hair with it’s golden tips pulled into a low pony with a few stragglers that would sometimes frame her heart shaped chin. Her dark brown eyes rolling to the far right corner of the room after one of my smart remarks. It was an attack of single moments that seemed to play tribute to how this girl became a person of significance in my life with each small moment. Change began in the moment I first saw her on my field. Something I never saw coming. I didn’t know what to make of it. In the stands I looked at Rachel. Just a look and I knew it was over. My wife and love of 14 years. I never imagined loving anyone as much as I loved Rachel. I couldn’t say if I loved Ginny at this point. Something deep was indeed stirring. Players were injured all the time. But this. This felt different. She wasn’t just any other player. I felt a disparity and my emotions were spinning out of control with worry. I could tell my concern went beyond teammates. Rachel was just a dim light compared to the blaring flashes of Ginny moments that were playing in my head and into my heart. <br/>At the end of the game, players came up to me as I hunched over in my locker. “Fill us in on Ginny Cap.” “Tell her we are thinking about her.” Everyone knew the captain needed to check on their fallen angel. A gentle hand lay on my shoulder as my head hung between my knees. I rose to face Rachel.<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“Huh, yeah. Um, I’m fine.” My eyes big and staring into Rachels with intermittent shifts to the far corner of the room.<br/>“You sure?” She gently placed her hand on the side of my face.<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Are you going to visit her right now?” She asked lowering her hand and tilting her head slightly. Her eyes soft and fixed on mine. My eyes were shifting rapidly to avoid full engagement. I didn’t want her to see what lay behind my eyes. What was brewing from the inside. I was falling.<br/>“I don’t know. Um. I guess. Maybe. Probably not.”<br/>“You’re the captain. Don’t you think you should?” She smiled but her eyes looked a little sad.<br/>“Uh. Yeah. Sure. I mean.. yeah, I’m supposed to right?”<br/>Rachel took a deep breath. I found a spot on the floor between my feet and where she stood and stared with my hands at my hips.<br/>“I don’t know Rach.” I began still staring at the yellow stain on the floor. “I don’t know what’s going on.” I slowly looked up into her eyes. Her eyes still soft with tears forming at her lower lids.<br/>“I do. Or at least I can see now.” She swiped a tear before it fell.<br/>I plopped down in my chair.<br/>Rachel crouched down and put her hands on my knees. “You’ve fallen for her Mike.” My eyes darted to hers locked and panicked. It was one thing to struggle with that idea in my own head. It was a completely different thing for someone outside my head to point it out. “Which is a little weird given that she’s just a kid, but I’m not judging.” I shifted in my chair. And then there’s the age thing. Yes. I was perfectly aware that there is a 13 year age difference. Which is another reason of 100 reasons why I don’t want this! “It’s all right. I get it. She's… a great gal.” Rachel stood up. “Look. I was gonna go anyway. I need to get back to LA. Keep me posted okay? Let me know how she is. And Mike, it was good spending some time with you.” Then she disappeared.<br/>I stayed in my chair. I couldn’t move. Ginny? Me? How did I let this happen? Hadn’t I squashed this nonsense already. I told myself no. I only caved when I thought I was being traded. Or to be honest, I was trying to get traded to run away from it. I sprang from my chair. And now what? Forget it. I need to go see if she’s okay. She needs me. I grabbed my bag. I looked down the hall to her room. I walked over to the closet that was used as her private locker-room. Still cluttered with overflow cleaning supplies and storage for the club house. On the left her clothes, hanging. What an embarrassment and disgrace that they still have her in such a pitiful room. I brushed my hand down the sleeve of her sweatshirt, held it to my nose and inhaled. The sweet smell of vanilla and coconut filled my senses. Fuck! I exhaled. I closed my eyes and could imagine what it would feel like to hold her close and smell her like this. To touch her and kiss her full luscious lips. Realizing I was crossing a line, I shut my thoughts off. Releasing the shirt, I spun around and headed home.<br/>After a shower, I sat on his couch turning on the tube. Ginny’s injury was playing over and over on every channel. My phone beeped and I could see missed texts from Blip. <br/>-Where the hell are you? Baker needs her Captain. <br/>I rubbed my forehead with both hands. Avoiding her seemed like a good idea. But would that call more attention to what I was struggling with? If Rachel could see it then who else could? What am I doing? I rose grabbing my car keys and raced to the hospital.<br/>As I arrived at the hospital, I used the name Tammy Jenkins that Blip texted me. I saw everyone coming out of her room.<br/>“Lawson! You bastard. Where have you been?” Oscar exclaimed. Oscar filled me in on the good news. <br/>Al approached. “She needs a place someone can keep an eye on her. Amelia won’t pick up and Blip has kids running around. I’d take her to my house but my daughter’s in town. I don’t trust her to be alone Mike. She can be as stubborn as a mule. You think you can keep her in check? She listens to you.” I nodded my head. Would refusing give me away? “Attaboy. Now I’m going home, it’s past my bedtime.” Al and everyone headed down the hall. Noah emerged from Ginny’s room. I felt the heat from my blood racing through my veins. This guy. Blip caught my reaction and his brows furrowed. I quickly looked away.<br/>Noah waved at the two of us bidding good evening. I walked toward her room before stopping at the mention of my name.<br/>“Where’s Lawson?”<br/>I knew I shouldn’t ease drop, but my body was betraying me a lot lately.<br/>I heard Evelyn’s voice. “I don’t know. Haven’t heard from him? That’s weird. You’d think he’d be here. You think it’s because of… that weird moment? Did something else happen?”<br/>Damn, so Evelyn knows. Which means Blip knows. I looked back at Blip who was giving me a curious look.<br/>“No. Nothing happen. We just decided nothing ever happen.”<br/>“But yet you’re wishing he was here. Okay.” Was she? Was she wishing I was by her side? She did seem to want to return that almost kiss. Maybe she had been feeling something the same as I have. But she was really clear. She said as long as we are teammates that’s the way it was going to be. But doesn’t that also imply that if we weren’t teammates that there maybe something more? She had wanted to talk about it but I shut her down. What would she have said?<br/>“I’ll stay in my hotel room.” <br/>“NO, you won’t!” I declared as I popped in. “You’re not going to your hotel. If Amelia isn’t here then you need help. Come home with me.” I could hardly believe what I was saying. I can’t fuck this up.<br/>I stared at the guest room. This time tomorrow she will be here. What am I going to do? This could ruin everything!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rules<br/>
Mike<br/>
I pulled my car in front of the hospital. Ginny would be escorted down soon. Standing in front was Blip, arms crossed. I jumped out of my white Lexus LC.<br/>
I thrusted my chin up at Blip like men do. “Sup?”<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
“What do you mean? I’m taking Ginny home to recover.”<br/>
“You know what I mean.”<br/>
I waved my arms apart. “This, was not my idea!”<br/>
“Come on man. I see what’s going on.”<br/>
“Look, I know Evelyn filled you in but I’m telling you, it was nothing. I …”<br/>
“Whoa, Evelyn? Evelyn didn’t fill me in on nothing. What are you talking about?”<br/>
Shit. He didn’t know. How is that possible? They never keep secrets from each other. I exhaled a sharp breath resting both hands on my hips. I looked at blip from the corner of my eyes. If he hated me for trying to leave the team, he was really going to hate me now.<br/>
“The night I thought I was going to get traded…”<br/>
“Uh huh. Spit it out.”<br/>
“We almost… kissed.”<br/>
“I knew it!”<br/>
“What did you know? You didn’t know shit.”<br/>
“No, I did. Since that day you tried to tell Omar he wasn’t in love with her. You went on and on about how you know her best. I knew it then.”<br/>
My brows furrowed. That seems to be the moment I realized it myself.<br/>
“Yeah. I guess so. Look, I’m sorry for the way everything went down with the trade. But I guess now that you know, Ginny was the reason I was trying to leave. I wasn’t happy about it. But bicycle man and Oscar were practically begging me to leave on top of it. I didn’t want this. So much so, I was trying to run. I was going to let her run me out of here. Hard to believe that was me at all. I’m sorry I closed up on you. On everyone. But Look, nothing is going to happen. That’s how much I don’t want anything to happen. We are teammates and that’s all there is to it. Ginny and I talked about it too. Teammates. End of story.”<br/>
“Yeah. Except you’re a slut.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes and shaking my head. It was true. Trying to deal with my heart break with Rachel led me to a reckless lifestyle of me in bed with a different woman nearly every night. Some of which I had to take restraining orders on. Even that did not make me change my behavior. I was empty, grumpy and lonely.<br/>
“Don’t think I’m gonna stand by and watch you make Ginny another Cali Girl Groupie,”<br/>
“That’s not what I’m doing.” I looked at the trees as the wind picked up and rustled the leaves with its gust. “I would never do that to her.”<br/>
“Wait a minute. Hold up. You… are you?”<br/>
“No! Stop.” I waved my hand in the air as if to brush off the idea. “I told you. We’re teammates. I can’t let that happen. It’s not.” I wasn’t ready to come to terms with what was making my heart ache the way it was. I wasn’t going to try to put it into words. That might make things a little too real. That might turn my whole life upside down.<br/>
Blip looked down at the ground. His hand scratching at his Chin.<br/>
“Look Mike. You know I love you. And you know Ginny is like a sister to me. A little sister.” He emphasized. He placed a hand on my shoulder. “But just remember. I’m here for you too. If you need me. We’re brothers. You just have to let me in. Let me know what’s going on in that thick head of yours.”<br/>
I nodded. Eye contact was too much for now. It was all too uncomfortable as it was. I have never been one to talk to anyone about my personal relationships. Blip always had to beat information out of me. Even then I never really offered much information. He would just guess. He was good at guessing. Except for Rachel. Everyone knew how I felt about Rachel. How can I get her to fall back in love with me? It was pretty pathetic. But Rachel was the love of my life. Or is. Which is exactly why I won’t be fucking this up. 'Clean up your own shit before you drag someone else in it.' That’s what Rachel said to me. That I only want what I can’t have. I can’t help but to think she’s right. She’s always been right about everything. Yeah. This. I’m not going to touch with a ten foot pole. I nodded again at Blip. That was a good conversation that we didn’t just have. Yet, the way Blip is nodding at me, it’s as if he just heard every thought I just had in my head.<br/>
Ginny<br/>
The doors to the hospital slid open and there stood Mike and Blip both with their arms crossed. Two of Padre’s finest waiting for me. Any other woman would swoon. But to me, this is my family. My mom did call me in the hospital. It didn’t take much convincing that she didn’t need to bother making a trip back out. I hadn’t heard from my bother Will. That was to be expected after I kicked him out of my life. Speaking of kicking people out of my life. Amelia. She hasn’t called me either. I assume Erick got word she quit because he hasn’t called me either. Seems like everyone important to me is dropping like flies. What am I doing wrong when the core people of my life are disappearing? Why am I soo guarded? Here at my side is Evelyn, Blip and now Mike. My heart swells. This is my family.  Mike’s face looks cold and hard. I wonder what’s going on with him? He doesn’t look concerned or happy to help me. He looks, kinda pissed. Blip too wore a troublesome face. They must have been talking about something pretty serious. I’ll have to see if I can get it out of them later. Evelyn pushed my wheelchair toward Mike’s car. As he walked toward the car my heart rate began to accelerate. I’m about to go to Mike Lawson’s house. Fear and anxiety began to wash over me. Mike Lawson. The man I’ve had a crush on since I was 12 years old. Until Amelia said she was dating him, I hadn’t realized that my feelings were much more intense than a simple crush. I had gotten to know him. He became more like my bestfriend. All the late night talks on the phone. Then, he almost kissed me! He has possible real feelings for me. That new knowledge has had me on an emotional roller coaster. One minute, I’m daydreaming about that almost kiss. The next minute, I’m pissed off about it. I had finally settled on denial. He must have been feeling a little too nostalgic and drunk because he was already avoiding me and Rachel had his guest seat at the game. Not that it matters because we are teammates. I’m not going to let this get in my head. Teammates.<br/>
“You ready?” His mood doesn’t hide easily. He looks inconvenienced. He held the door open for me keeping his eyes low to the floor.<br/>
I took a step forward puzzled by Mikes mood. What is going on with him? “Yup.” I answered. I turned to enter the car carefully. Mike placed his hand on my side to help me lower myself. My skin all at once electrified with his hand being the epicenter to my reaction. I exhaled. Get a grip. I tell myself. Annoyed that a small touch of his hand could make me respond like that. Don’t be such a girl. I tell myself.  He reached over me to put my seat belt on. His neck was inches from my lips. I could smell his cologne. My eyes hooded and I inhaled his scent. Involuntarily my eyes closed. I push my body against the seat as far as I could to avoid contact. The seat belt clicked. “Thanks.” I merely whispered.<br/>
“Um hmm.” I glance over at Evie and Blip and Evelyn had a silly smile on her face. I imagine that interaction did not go unnoticed from her stand point. And Blip looks quite serious. Is he worried about me staying at Mike’s house? Mike quickly loaded my bag, flowers and gifts into his trunk. We waved to Blip and Evelyn whose faces read full of concern and then we were off. </p><p>I stood in the entry way of Mikes very sterile house. I was stunned that this could be his house. It was nothing like I had imagined. Glass walls all around and what seemed to be 5 or more staircases leading to various levels throughout. It almost seemed like it was the hall of changing stair cases from Harry Potter except it was mostly made of glass. The floors were dark smooth and semi reflective. There wasn’t a single item that made it look like someone may actually live in it. No pair of shoes in a corner, a baseball cap on a table, books or an empty beer bottle perhaps. It reminds me of a show house. Mike quickly loaded my belongings into the guest room.<br/>
“Uh, this will be your room. It’s just off the living room here. You have your own bathroom. I already plugged in your cell phone charger next to your bed.”<br/>
I studied Mike. He is definitely acting weird. The car ride was deafening silent. I thought back to my conversation with Evelyn earlier.<br/>
“You have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens in that house!”<br/>
“Evelyn! Nothing is going to happen. We’re teammates. And as long as we are teammates…”<br/>
“Blah, Blah, Blah…I know the rule! But rules cannot stand up to chemistry. And when your chemistry begins to run and twist with that of Mike Lawson’s, I want EVERY detail!”<br/>
“Baker?”  Mike was now directly in front of me.<br/>
“Huh?” I shook my head in efforts to etchy sketch my thoughts away.<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Okay.” Mike smiled and let out a small chuckle under his breath. “Because you didn’t hear a thing I was just saying.”<br/>
“What did you say?” My eyes narrowed.<br/>
“I asked if you were hungry or if you needed a shower?”<br/>
His smile was ridiculous. How he could give such a small smirk and look that adorable is beyond me. “Oh yeah, sorry. Brain fart.”<br/>
“Brain fart? Who says that?”<br/>
“Kids from the 90’s old man.” I teased as I followed him to the guest room.<br/>
“Hey, I was a kid in the 90’s. You were in diapers.” Mike’s face went from a grin to a frown. There it was again. The same look he had when he picked me up from the hospital. I feel determined now more than ever to figure this look out. He plugged my cell phone into its charger.<br/>
“I guess a shower would be nice. Then something to eat. And a tour maybe? This house is…,” I was at a loss for words. The house was definitely high end. “Really nice.”<br/>
“Well, no use of having lots of money if you don’t spend it Rookie. You really need to think about finding something a little more permanent for yourself.”<br/>
“I like being close to the ballpark.”<br/>
“There’s lots of places near downtown. You don’t have to live way up here in La Jolla like us. There’s PB and Point Loma. There are even some nice ones down in Bonita. All are about 15-20 minutes from the park.”<br/>
“Yeah. Maybe.”<br/>
“Ok. So, a shower. You got it.” Mike turned on the shower. He brought towels and set them near the sink. The guest room looked more like a small apartment studio. The bed was lined with white fluffy linen and pillows all tucked tightly under the thick king mattress with a glorious turquoise patterned bed scarf at the foot of the bed. My cell phone charger next to one of two almond wood end tables with sleek concrete bedside lamps. A sitting area to the right of the bed with pillows and throws all overlooking the sparking, dark blue pool through his glass walls. Mike was testing the temperature of the walk in shower that had two tiled benches and three shower heads. If this is the guest room, I can’t even imagine what the master bedroom looks like. He only turned on the one that rained from the ceiling. Seeming satisfied with the temperature of the water, he dried his hands on a towel and walked toward me where I stood in the middle of the room. I felt a little intimidated by how much money Mike Lawson actually had.<br/>
“Uh. Okay, how do we do this?” he motioned to my blouse.<br/>
I exhaled. I’d been worried about this part. We’re just teammates. Pretend he’s Blip.<br/>
“I can do my clothes. I just need help with the sling, but, that has to be the last thing I take off before we put the shower sling on. So, can you look away as much as possible?”<br/>
“Yeah!” Mike quickly turned around.<br/>
I took a deep breath. Maybe too loud. I’m sure he could hear me. I pulled at my pants and underwear and shimmied out of them pretty easily. Now I was half naked. Being half naked with a room full of glass and Mike Lawson 5 feet away is not a situation I ever imagined myself being in. My heart began to race. This feels soo wrong. I began to single handedly unbutton my shirt. Button by button I was pretty impressed by the skills in my left hand. I freed my left arm from the shirt. The shirt now hung over the sling. I released the clasp of my bra with my left hand and slid it to drape over the sling with my bra. Now, I stood naked. How was Mike going to help me remove the sling and not see me? It dawned on me that it may have been wiser to remove my pants and underwear after he finished helping me with the shower sling. Ugh. Too late now. Getting them back on would be a bigger pain. I watched him shifting his weight from one foot to another. His hand covering his eyes and the other across his chest. In his dark blue jeans and white buttoned collar shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. My nipples stung as I looked at him and a chill washed over my body. Stop it Ginny! I told myself.<br/>
“Mike?”<br/>
“Yeah?” he turned removing his hand from his eyes and for a milli second he got a full view of entire body. I could see the shock in his face as he took it all in.<br/>
“Don’t look!” I yelled! I immediately attempt to cover myself with my one working arm.<br/>
“Oh God!” Mike quickly covered his eyes again squatting and holding one hand in the air like he was playing a game of Marco Polo.<br/>
I winced at the pain from jolting to cover my body from Mike.<br/>
“Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” He began to laugh as he inched forward finding my shoulder to rest his hand.<br/>
We Both started laughing. I hold on to Mikes other shoulder.<br/>
“I didn’t mean turn and look you idiot!” I uttered between laughs.<br/>
“How was I suppose to know? You just said Mike. Nearly took my eye out.”<br/>
We both took a minute to stop laughing.<br/>
“Okay Baker. What’s the game plan here?”<br/>
“Okay. I couldn’t think this through. You need to help take off this sling and put on the shower sling while you hold a towel around me and keep your eyes closed. I will be holding my bad arm so I can’t do anything until the shower sling is on.”<br/>
“That all sounds impossible Baker.”<br/>
“Can We turn the light off then?”<br/>
“How will I see what I’m doing? It’s not like I haven’t seen parts like this before Rookie.” His voice noticeably lowered. The idea of him with many other woman quickly made my blood boil with anger.<br/>
“Not mine! Ugh! This was such a bad idea.”<br/>
“Hold on a minute. Lights outs!” The lights turned off, But the light from the outside lit the room. “Drapes!” He called out.  Blinds began to lower from the tops of his glass walls until they hit the floor. It was pitch dark. Mikes hand lifted off my shoulder. All I could hear was the shower running. I could see nothing. My naked body quivered. Where was he? Just then a flicker of light came from the vanity. He lit a candle. It gave a dim glow. Just enough light to see his silhouette and not much more. I could feel the heat rise in my body. My body was betraying me as it responded to the darkened room and the silhouette of the very desirable man in front of me. Mike walked toward me. I pray he can’t see me. I couldn’t see much of him. He stopped right before me.<br/>
“Is that better?” His voice was soft, low and deep. My body was soo hyper aware at this point that I could feel the slightest breeze brush across my skin. His fingers brushed across my shoulders. I trembled at his touch. I knew it was impossible that he didn’t notice my trembling body under his touch. “Are you ready?”<br/>
“Yes.” I breathed. That was not the way I meant it to come out. My chest raised heavily with each breath. I’m cursing myself for revealing to him how weak I am when he is close to me. How I can’t ever seem to find the restraint I need to reject his allure. He held my injured arm in place as he released the strap behind my neck. I felt his breath near my ear. Every hair on my body stood up all at once. Am I imagining or is he lingering there? With the tips of his fingers sliding down my arms ever so gently, he slid my shirt, bra and sling right off my arm still holding my arm in place with his other hand. I exhaled a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Mike put his hand into my palm and raised it to hold my injured arm. “Hold it up. I’ll be right back.” His voice was still low and almost a whisper. I kept my eyes shut. Standing there with every nerve firing through me. All I could think about was his soft touch and how I couldn’t wait to feel it again.<br/>
All at once he was there. Holding me again. Sliding my sling under my arm and fastening the strap behind my neck. Every touch felt slow and intentional. It felt like he wanted to leave his fingers on me for as long as he could. It seemed he was done. But he wasn’t moving. Uh oh. I wasn’t imagining it. He slid the tips of his calloused fingers away from the fasten of my sling at the back of my neck down the path of my collar bone before cuffing my jaw into the palm of his hand. I tilted my head up. My mouth parted. My breaths quickened. His thumb stroked my cheek. I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled of after shave?<br/>
“Lights on.”<br/>
I opened my eyes to see the door close and he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>The Babysitter<br/>Ginny<br/>It had been three weeks since I moved in with Mike. Things had been…intense. Mike was back to being moody and avoiding eye contact with me. I was finding it to be better this way since apparently, I possessed zero restraint to his mating calls. Pathetic. I figured it would be best if Evelyn came over to help with showers from now on. He cooked for me, took me with him to practices so I could attend my rehab therapy. We came home, ate dinner, watched the tube and went to our separate rooms.<br/>“If he’s being an ass you can come stay with us.” Evelyn suggested as she rinsed a razor in a bowl. Evelyn, kneeling on a pillow, was helping me shave the hard to reach spots on my legs. I wasn’t the best at shaving with my left hand and had a few nicks to prove it.<br/>“No. It’s not so bad. I know Mike. I’m used to all his mood swings.”<br/>“Seems like him trying to resist you are the causes of late.”<br/>I rolled my eyes. “Noah is coming by today.”<br/>“What? Mike is okay with this?”<br/>“Is it weird?”<br/>“A little bit, yeah. I mean, I know he’s your boyfriend and you and Mike are ‘teammates,’ but between the lines…”<br/>“That’s why I’m going to break it off. It’s not fair to Noah. I like Noah, a lot. But I feel really guilty when I’m having confusing thoughts about someone else.” Mike had been moody, yes. He had been avoiding eye contact and keeping a safe physical distance from me. That didn’t mean my eye hadn’t been wandering. Now that I was injured and on the sidelines, I had a lot of time on my hands to watch Mike Lawson be the Catcher for the Padres. Watching him move and sweat. The most alluring was when he was focused. The way his brow furrowed. His eyes grew small and squinty. He would chew extra hard and his jaw line reminded me of how close we were that night he almost kissed me. I did not however, enjoy watching him and our team on a losing streak. This too I believe is what has been contributing to his foul moods. It couldn’t possibly be all about me anyway. “I don’t plan on doing anything with Mike. But, I don’t know. Noah is very busy running 7 companies. He doesn’t need this high school shit.” <br/>“I wish I knew what to tell you Gin.” Evelyn took out a towel and began to pat my legs dry.  “You’re picking between wonderful guy #1 and hot sexy off-limits romance guy #2.” She finished and gazed up at me as I stood towering above her small frame, wide brown eyed cuteness. “I love your life right now.” She pouted with puppy eyes.<br/>“Thanks for the help shaving.” I scoffed, grabbing the towel out of her hand and smacking her with it on her shoulder. Evelyn was always thirsty for more drama in my life.<br/>“You’re moving really good now. I imagine you are good from here?”<br/>“Yes thank you. Therapy is paying off. Hopefully they will take me off the D List sooner than they were expecting. I can’t stand sitting out on the sidelines. How are things at home?” I sat on the towel on the floor to continue shaving.<br/>“Same. Blip still being self-centered. He just can’t get it through his thick head that I am a businesswoman.” Blip and Evelyn had been sleeping separately. This was one of the bigger reasons I wasn’t staying at their house. Blip could not let go of his disappointment about not having a little girl with Evelyn. Evelyn was looking for support from Blip the same way she had supported him. “Marriage counseling hasn’t got us very far yet. Then again, it’s only been a couple of weeks. I think I have picked the business I want though!” Evelyn sang as she bounced up and down on my bed clapping her hands with excitement.<br/>“Oh yeah? What is it?”<br/>“A Spa!” She sang as she spread her hands in the air. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed into an imaginary scene in the far distance. <br/>My eyebrows rose and a smile began spreading across my face and the more I thought about it, the larger my smile grew. “A Spa?”<br/>“Yes! But not just any spa. A spa all the players wives will want to go to. It’s going to be elite yet family friendly. It will have a gym, massages, hair salons for ALL hair types….” Evelyn carried on for another 15 minutes. I loved the idea and she loved the excitement from her best friend. As I listened to Evelyn, I began thinking of Amelia. I knew how beneficial Amelia would be to Evelyn right now. I hadn’t tried to reach out to her in all this time. I knew I would have to. The way I treated Amelia was wrong. I was just waiting for the right moment to call her and apologize. Hopefully, she would accept my apology. Another person I needed to make things right with was my mother. I hadn’t allowed my mother to come down to help me. I told her I was just as busy as always with therapy, attending all the games and practices. My mom willing accepted she wasn’t needed and that was the end of it. I knew it was time to have a heart to heart with my mom. I just wasn’t looking forward to it. It seems like the list of people I needed to make things right with was growing larger and larger. But first, Noah.<br/>Mike<br/>Ginny and Evelyn came out of my guest room as I was sitting on the couch watching Garbage Talk. As they walked by, I tried to keep my focus on the tube. I had gotten pretty good at ignoring every movement made by Ginny Baker in my house. I couldn’t trust myself not to make an ass out of myself. It wasn’t easy. All I wanted to do was stare at her all day long if I could. It reminded me of what Omar had said. ‘It’s like playing with a super model. Hasn’t anybody noticed?’ It’s all I’ve been trying to do, not notice. I took another sip of my beer as the door closed. <br/>“Hey.” Ginny said to me as she stood near the arm of the couch across from where I was sitting.<br/>“Sup?” I answered with a brief acknowledgement before taking another sip of my beer returning my gaze to the sports channel.<br/>“Noah will be by in a minute. Is it cool we hang by the pool?”<br/>I looked at Ginny. It was only now that I really looked at her. She was wearing a one piece under an open shear robe. Her plump thigh peeping through. What the actual torturous game of hell was she playing? I instantly felt the heat collecting at my cheeks and ears. But my initial reaction to her glorious golden body, quickly transformed into irritation and anger. She invited her boyfriend into my house? What. The. Fuck! I raised my eyebrows as high as I could in efforts to paralyze all other expressions that could reveal what I was actually feeling. “Yeah that’s fine. Maybe I’ll join you guys.”  I had to play it cool. No way in hell I was going to give her the satisfaction that this felt like a slap in the face to me. I stood up removing my shirt. I flexed every muscle I could and thank god I worked on my tan the other day. She wasn’t the only super model in the house. Maybe it was time I gave her a taste of her own mitt oil. I threw my shirt on the couch and went to the fridge to grab a beer, burning my eyes into Ginny’s as I walked. I was going to make her suffer. But instead of a blushing, gawking girl, I heard laughter. She was laughing at me. I apparently wasn’t making her squirm in the least. The doorbell rang. Ginny turned to open it. As she stood in the doorway to greet Mr. Money Bags, I leaned over her, flexing my San Diego made arms against the doorway and taking a swig of my beer with my other hand flexing that arm as well. <br/>“Hey Noah!” I said in my most domineering voice. “Come on in.” I spun with my arms open palms to the ceiling. “Welcome to my kingdom.” I deepened my voice for that one. I was shooting for my James Earl Jones voice. “I heard you’re ready for a swim.” I brought both arms down and flexed my muscles once more. “I hope you brought your swim trunks.” I chuckled and headed back to the fridge. “I’ll get you a beer.”<br/>Noah looked startled and let out a nervous laugh. <br/>“Don’t mind him. He’s just being an ass. Come in. Let’s just go out to the pool.”<br/>“This is a nice place you have here.” Noah yelled as Ginny pulled him outside.<br/>I turned as I watched them hand in hand flee out the door. “I’m sure it’s nothing like your billionaire estate, asshole.” I muttered under my breath before I chugged another beer. Just fucking great.<br/>I headed out to the couple whose feet were now dipped in my pool. Noah still had his shirt on with his trunks. Skinny wimp. That made me smile. “Here’s your beer man.”<br/>“Thanks.” Noah sat his beer to his side without a sip. <br/>“He’s driving.” Ginny said as she picked up the beer and chugged it down.<br/>“Atta girl.” I said. I hear my cell ring inside the house. “You guys have fun. I have to get that. It was nice seeing you Noah.” I dodged in the house and answered to Blip. “Hey.”<br/>“Hey.” <br/>“You’re saving my ass right now. I’m over here the muttha fucking babysitter to two kids!”<br/>“You’re drunk.” Blip concluded.<br/>“Ah shit! I am. Whoops.”<br/>“How’s it going?”<br/>“Alright, I guess. Its… ,” I leaned over the kitchen Island twirling the half empty beer bottle with my fingertips. “Naw. I can’t handle this.” I stood upright. The room spun a little. How much had I drank? “I’m just a man Blip!”<br/>“No Mike. You’re not a man. Listen to me…”<br/> “What does she see in this Prick?”<br/>“Mike. Don’t do anything… I’m coming over there. You…”<br/>“No. I’m good. I’ll be good.” I looked outside again just in time to catch Ginny put her head on Noah’s shoulder. Noah then moved in and kissed her. They were kissing. I gripped the phone tight, squeezing my eyes as hard as I could to block the scene but the image burned into my eye lids. “Blip. I’m in trouble.” Mike held his head down. “Fuck! I tried Blip. I’m trying. What the hell is happening. I didn’t want this.”<br/>“Mike. It’s okay. Listen to me. Are you listening.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“You’re her catcher. You gotta look at her every, damn, day. She’s pretty, she’s smart and she’s one of us. I understand. But, You. Can’t. Have. Her! Mike. You have to think about what this will do to her. You know what the world will do to her. Do you hear me?”<br/>Ginny and Noah came in the sliding door. <br/>“I gotta go.”<br/>“Mike?” <br/>I put the phone down. <br/>“Thanks for having me over man. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”<br/>I waved as I opened another beer. After the door closed Ginny walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer. She leaned her head back and the amber liquid disappeared down her throat in seconds. <br/>“Damn Baker. Do we have a problem?”<br/>“We broke up.”<br/>“What?”<br/>Ginny leaned against the counter. Her robe falling to the sides of her long perfect legs. My eyes grew heavy and with the relief of the best news I have heard in months, I was feeling pretty good in this moment. I walked over to her placing both of my hands on either side of her on the counter, pining her.<br/>“Lawson! You’re drunk.” Ginny pushed against my chest and moved to the other side of the Island.<br/>“Yeah.” I laughed. “People keep telling me that. But you know what? Why is that a problem? Because… I’m going to finally do the things I’ve been thinking about day and night? Because I’m going to get honest and tell you that your body is driving me insane?” <br/>“Stop!” She looked angry. Her arms became ridged and her eyes looked glassy, maybe from tears? I couldn’t tell. <br/>“Why? It’s the truth.” My cell began to ring. Without looking at who was calling I picked up the phone and threw it across the room. It broke in two pieces as it slid to the glass wall that overlooked my pool. I continued, “No matter that I’m drunk. It’s the truth.” I could feel a weight overtake my eyes that casted a dark filter over the entire room. “How about you? Are you brave enough to say it? Are you going to stand here and tell me you want nothing to do with me?”<br/>“Mike!”  <br/>“Ginny.” My voice nearly broke as I said her name. My eyes fixed on hers. My chest working hard for air.<br/>Ginny ran to me and in a flash our mouths crashed together. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor and against the counter. Ginny wrapped her legs around my waist squeezing her thighs against my hips, running her fingers through my hair. She winced and I froze. <br/>“Your arm. I’m so sorry. You okay?”<br/>“I think so.”<br/>“I’ll take it slow.” I mouthed the words against her lips. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my bed. I laid her gently on my oversized bed and hovered over her looking into her eyes. “Is this okay?” I whispered. She nodded. I dropped my gaze to her long silky legs. I dragged my fingers from her ankle slowly before splaying my entire palm on her soft skin gliding it up her leg and inner thigh. she moaned. This is the moment I had been craving. It is what has kept me up every night.  She was everything I imagined but more.<br/>“Mike.” <br/>“Yes.” I whispered back. “Do you want this?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“You sure you want this?” I drew circles around her nipples with my nose as I pulled her bathing suit down exposing her erect nipple. She gasped. “Tell me.” I rasped.<br/>“Yes. I want it.”<br/>I wrapped my lips and tongue around her nipple. I lapped as I stroke my thumb over her clit through her bathing suit.<br/>“I need you. I need you now.” She pleaded.<br/>I pulled the straps of her bathing suit off her shoulders slow and carefully. My eyes bore into hers. She arched her back and grinded her hips. I was ready to explode just looking at her move like this. She was not a girl. She was a woman. I tossed her bathing suit across the room and took in the beautiful sight before me. Her body curved in all the right places. Her breasts beautiful mounds with dark perfect circles just reaching for my touch. I removed my shorts. I reached to the side drawer to get a condom. “NO.” Ginny commanded. “I need all of you. I’ve been dreaming of this and I need to feel you.” I closed my eyes. I needed to concentrate, trying not to end the game early. I lifted her leg and glided my tongue against her very wet center. “You’re soaking.” I whispered.  My eyes on hers as I lapped at her lips, labia, clit. It all tasted so good. She squirmed and grabbed a hand full of my hair as she began to rock her hips into my mouth. I slid a finger inside her and she immediately began to contract on my finger as I rubbed the ridges of her most sensitive flesh. She pulled me with her good arm and kissed me, greedy and hungry as I padded her sex with just two of my fingers, slapping at her wet, swollen lips. <br/>“Now! Please Mike, I need you now.” She begged. Tears involuntarily pooled from her eyes into her ears.<br/>She wrapped her hand around my cock and pulled. I moaned into her mouth then slowly allowed her to guide my throbbing erection inside her. I parted and stretched her soft, warm insides taking my time to really experience what I had been dreaming about.<br/>“Ohh!” She moaned in pleasure. I retracted slowly and returned even deeper. Her fingers clawed at my shoulders that were flexed as I held my weight up above her. She squirmed with pleasure and her pace quickened as I kissed her. I threw my head back and with one jolt I began to fuck her. I was fucking hard until I remembered her arm.  “You okay?”<br/>“Yes, go.” I hammered into her. My head back as I thrusted. Sweat dripping from my face. She flexed her legs and suddenly she was on top. Rocking her hips deep on my cock. I held on to her hips as I allowed myself to feel the full sensation of her warm tight body rising and falling on my hard-ripe cock, bringing me to pure and utter ecstasy. I convulsed inside her and she shifted her hips and I could feel the end of her sex. “Fuck.” I yelled as I came.<br/>My body relaxed and she tilted her pelvis and rode. I placed my fingers on her clit and bucked under her rubbing circles on her clit until she arched her back and with sharp short breathes, she exhaled trebling. She contracted around my twitching cock. <br/>Ginny then curled up next to me, pulling the blankets over us. “I guess there was no getting around this after all.” She smirked. <br/>I smiled. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla, coconut and sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dejavu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejavu<br/>
Mike<br/>
I opened my eyes and I instantly felt confused as I tried to focus on the images of my surroundings. It appeared I was on my couch in the living room. Not my bedroom where I remembered last. I looked around and found Ginny reclined and asleep on the recliner. She now wore sweatpants and a t-shirt with a thin padre blanket half wrapped around her. What the hell happen? When did we come back downstairs? I looked to my left and found Blip laying on the other sofa fast asleep, fully clothed with his shoes still on. What the hell is he doing here? I sit up and find a bucket next to me with a plastic bag inside. A puke bucket? I suddenly felt the nausea and headache hit. I look at the clock hanging on my wall. It’s 3am. I tapped Blip on his foot to wake him. Blip rose groggily rubbing his eyes as he sat up.<br/>
“You okay?” Blip whispered.<br/>
“Yeah. What the hell happened? Why are you here? How did I get down here?”<br/>
“I came over after we hung up. I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to do anything stupid. When I got here, Noah was pulling out of the driveway. I came inside and Ginny was trying to wake you up off the kitchen floor. You passed out. I put you on the couch. You’ve been asleep ever since.”<br/>
“What?” I shook my head. “How can? I thought I went upstairs. With Ginny. Didn’t we go upstairs?”<br/>
“What are you talking about?”<br/>
“No man.  We went upstairs.” I looked at Ginny who was still asleep on the recliner. “We had sex!” I motioned to Ginny whispering to Blip.<br/>
Blip tried to stifle a laugh. “Uh, no man. That’s not possible. Not unless you had sex in two minutes. And if you did, that’s a damn shame. I’m disappointed in you.” Blip covered his mouth trying to cover his laugh in efforts to not wake Ginny.<br/>
I stood confused looking around the room. I glanced over to the kitchen counter and spotted my very unbroken phone. I headed up to my bedroom to find my bed was still made. Untouched. It didn’t look like it should for having rolled around in it with Ginny like I remembered.<br/>
“I fucking dreamt that?!! You have got to be fuckin kidding!”<br/>
“Sex dreams about Ginny?” Blip sighed. He was standing right behind me in my bedroom doorway. He placed his hand on my shoulder. “I thought that moaning I heard you doing was a little weird. It sounded a little different than the “I’m going to hurl” moan.” I jerked my shoulder so his hand could fall off.<br/>
“I don’t know man. I think you may have crossed the line here. You two can’t continue to live here like this together.”<br/>
“Leave.”<br/>
“Look, Mike. I don’t want…”<br/>
“Just leave. I’ll handle this. I don’t need you to be my sidekick on this okay?”<br/>
“Fine. I got my own problems right now.” Blip turned and left.<br/>
I ran my fingers through my hair. Looking at my perfectly made bed. Images of what I thought transpired between me and Ginny came rushing back. I could remember exactly how she felt. I could even remember her smell, sweet vanilla, coconut and sex. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Then, new images began to flash through my head. Ginny slapping my face.<br/>
“Mike! Wake up.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Wake up! You’re drunk.”<br/>
I could see my kitchen counter above me. I was sitting on the floor against the refrigerator. I refocused my eyes on Ginny who was on her knees before me. “I’m not your babysitter.” I slurred.<br/>
“You’re drunk Mike! Get up!”<br/>
Blip appeared from my right. He hooked his arm under my right arm with Ginny on my left. I was suddenly on my feet and the room spun. I closed my eyes trying to stop the room from spinning. I was now on the couch face down. “Lay down right here Cap.”<br/>
I felt the room spinning even with my eyes closed. Ginny placed a cool washcloth over my head.<br/>
“Here’s a bucket if you need to throw up,” I heard her say. “It would be better if you did throw up okay?” The room went dark.<br/>
So that’s what really happened. We didn’t come upstairs at all. </p><p>I slept in late that morning. The first thing I did was shower. I was still trying to shake the images of the sex I didn’t have with Ginny Baker out of my head.  When I headed down the stairs, I found Ginny in a new bathing suit and the same God damn robe as the one the day before.<br/>
“Dejavu.” I said with a half-smile.<br/>
“Ha ha. How are you feeling drunk -o?”<br/>
“Not bad actually.” I started to brew a cup of coffee. “Going for another swim today?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m going to try some underwater exercises for my arm.”<br/>
“Good idea. Hey, I’m really sorry for apparently passing out on you yesterday. I’m not sure exactly what happen there.”<br/>
“It’s okay. It happens. Remember my night with the New Balance Shoes?”<br/>
“Huh. Yeah. I do.” I chuckled.<br/>
“Well at least you didn’t bare any embarrassing confessions that would land you in the Padres therapists couch.” she teased. Huh. I didn’t make any confessions she was aware of. But to me, to me it felt as if I told her everything. It felt like I showed her everything. I began to really regret that none of it really happened. But that doesn’t mean I still can’t tell her. Looking at her sitting there drinking her glass of OJ. I felt like I already know her. I know what she smells like. What she feels like under that robe. I recalled what if felt like to hear her whisper my name in my ear. “Ah. Yes. I remember that too. I did make a confession though.” I locked my eyes on hers. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of regret and heart ache over what hadn’t happen between us. “Unfortunately, it was in my subconscious and you didn’t get to hear it.”<br/>
“What are you talking about Lawson?” Ginny leaned against the counter. Her robe fell to the sides of her long perfect legs. There it was again. Her smooth beautiful skin taunting me. Only this time, my eyes could not peel away from her soft long curves. My eyes slowly rose from her long, crossed legs to her soft brown eyes that were fixed on mine. She looked confused. Heat seeped through my eyes. I could feel the heat surfacing to my face as I began to recall the realistic dream of my hands all over her body. I walked over to her placing both hands on the counter pining her. Again.<br/>
“Lawson!  Ginny pushed me back and moved to the other side of the Island. “Are you still drunk or something?<br/>
“Yeah. This is definitely dejavu. It didn’t end so badly in my dream last night. So, let’s give it a go.”<br/>
“What they hell are you talking about?”<br/>
“Being drunk isn’t always a bad thing Ginny.” I began to recite the same explanation I had remembered in my drunken dream. I circled the island almost like a God damn predator. “You know why? Because it gives people the courage to finally do the things they’ve been thinking about day and night.”<br/>
“Stop it!”<br/>
“I’m going to get really honest and tell you that your body is driving me absolutely insane!”<br/>
“Stop!” Ginny looked stern yet ready to cry.<br/>
“Why? It’s the truth. No matter if I’m drunk or sober.” Pain shot through my heart. It was more than her body that was over taking me. It was her. I looked to the floor. Rachel’s words echoed in my head. ‘You only want what you can’t have.’ Was that this feeling? It felt like much more. “It’s the truth.” I placed my hand on my chest. Fisting at my heart. “You don’t want to know the truth here. How about you? Are you brave enough to say it? Are you going to stand here and tell me you want nothing to do with me?”<br/>
“Mike.”<br/>
“Ginny. I..”<br/>
Ginny ran toward me and squeezed her hand over my fist that hovered over my chest.<br/>
“Don’t.” she whispered<br/>
Our foreheads leaned against each other. I inhaled trying to take in her scent. Had I lost it? Lost myself completely into a love I couldn’t have? Love? Is that what I’m calling it? Can I admit that to myself? If that’s what is happening, that is what she is stopping me from saying. She doesn’t want me to say it out loud. Tears stung at my eye lids.<br/>
Ginny placed her hands gently, tenderly on the sides of my face. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m soo sorry. We can’t. We just can’t.”<br/>
I nodded my head. This is not at all the way my dream had played out. I bit my bottom lip in order to control the urge to kiss her lips that were soo close to mine. I didn’t want her to step away. I just want to stand here with her for a minute. Because right now, we weren’t pretending we were just teammates. I opened my eyes slightly and focused on her lips. The word she whispered repeatedly was no, but her hands and her face were drawing closer to my lips. I looked up from her lips to her eyes and discovered they were closed. Her lips were shushing me, but her chin was tilting, urging. I leaned in slow and unsure. My lips lightly brushed against hers. She parted her lips and welcomed me with a slow and gentle glide of her bottom lip. My heart swelled at the touch and every nerve of my body ignited. I parted my lips and suckled her top lip. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and soon our tongues began to explore deeper and deeper. My heart racing as I relished in the moment that I was finally kissing this amazing goddess of an athlete who stole my heart the minute she stepped onto my field. In this moment it was hard to remember wanting anything more than this kiss. Her hands slid to the back of my neck and pulled me in deeper into her mouth. Tears came down her face. With my thumb I wiped one away. Our lips and tongue caressed each other as our hands tangled into each other’s hair. All too soon she pulled away. Our foreheads once again pressed together. Both of us gasping for air.<br/>
“I feel it too.” She whispered, as she squeezed my hand over my chest. “And I can’t turn it off. I think about you all the time! I want you.” Her hand squeezed the back of my neck. Hearing her say the words that she wants me sent a desperate reaction pulsing through my veins. But she let go.  She took a step back and released me. Tears were now streaming down her face. It was evident she had been feeling something for me all along. Something just as deep as I was feeling in this moment. “But, I cannot do this again. I’ve been here before. I’ve worked too hard to just sabotage my career. We are teammates Mike. And that’s how it needs to stay.” She looked stern in her last words. Her brows furrowed. I know her well enough to know she meant these words.<br/>
I swallowed but the lump in my throat remained. I could hear the words she was saying, and I knew she was right. There was something very satisfying knowing she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. So, a kiss. That is all we would get. Unless…<br/>
“You’re right.” I began, “I won’t be the reason everyone stops taking you seriously. I know how it goes out there. But before we go back to the real world, can we… just have a moment?”<br/>
“What kind of moment?” She eyed me suspiciously.<br/>
“Let’s just sit by the pool and talk for a little while. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” I smiled a weak yet warm smile.<br/>
“Ok.” She smiled and warily walked with me to the pool. We both sat on the edge with our feet dipped in the cool water.<br/>
“Rachel left me. Well, we never were back together, but she saw how I was…” I paused. I didn’t want to say the words falling or in love. I didn’t really know how I felt. I just knew I wanted to be with her, in a not so Catcher/Pitcher kind of way. “… beginning to feel about you.”<br/>
“She did?”<br/>
“Yeah. It was the night you were injured. I was a mess. I just want you to know, you’re not just another chick. I know we have to go back out there and pretend nothing happened. But I’ll be damn if you think of yourself the way Amelia did. You’re not just some damn groupie. I have… real feelings for you Ginny.” I looked up and her. I wasn’t going to say those words to her and not be man enough to look her straight in the eye.<br/>
She placed her hand over mine. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. I’m not as slutty as you are so I don’t think you will think you’re one of my nonexistent groupies.” We both laughed. She always knew how to make me laugh. “But I know I won’t be forgetting you. This way.” It seemed she was woman enough to say those words to me as she looked me in the eyes.<br/>
We slowly leaned into each other and kissed once more. Long and slow. As the heat between us began to rise, Ginny stood up. “Goodbye old man. I’ll see you on the field.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ultimatum</p><p>Mike in LA</p><p> </p><p>“If you go back to ball, I’m out.” Rachel grabbed her purse and car keys off the table. She was gripping her keys so tight I could see her knuckles turning white. But this didn’t scare me. It also wasn’t a surprise. I wasn’t going to let her talk me out of it.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what to tell you Rach. Baseball is part of me. It’s basically the only thing that has ever fulfilled me.”</p><p>“Really?!” Rachel shot back.</p><p>Shit! That was not what I meant to say. She clutched her purse under her arm and whipped her hair as she turned and headed to the door. Her hands were shaking as she griped the doorknob. “Well, let me get out of your way! I’m soo sorry these last few years of your life have been soo underwhelming!”</p><p>“Rach!” I quickly made it to the door just as she began to open it. I closed the door leaving my palm against the frame preventing her from opening it again. She didn’t let go of the doorknob and stood defensively with her eyes aimed anywhere but at me.  “I don’t mean it like that! I’m happy with you! It’s being this old, retired car dealer. It’s pathetic.” I placed my hand over my chest. Hoping to convey to her that I’m speaking about my soul. “I need the game. Nothing has been able to fill that void. I can’t turn down Coaching the Padres. This is saving me from a complete psychotic break.”</p><p>Her eyes now sharply peer into mine. “No, Mike! Baseball consumes you. I absolutely do not want that life with you.” Her thin lips tightened with each word as she spoke with extra emphasis and careful articulation. “When you’re in the game, you are nonexistent. Everyone on that team and all their problems get all of your time and attention.” Her voice softened a little and her eyes dropped to our feet. “You don’t even come home some nights. Every other player goes home to their wives and family. Not you.” A tear fell as she returned her gaze with mine. “That God damn team is your family. So, what do you need me for?” I exhaled. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath. I was such an ass. She was right about every word. I put my team first every time. I thought she would have forgiven me by now. Now that we just spent the last two years together where she was always first. “You need to choose. A life with me or baseball.”</p><p>I released the door. I stood there looking at the floor with my hands on my hips. Trying to digest what she just said to me. I can’t believe she is giving me an ultimatum. I didn’t want to lose her.</p><p>“Well, I guess I got my answer, Goodbye Mike.” Rachel slammed the door and before I could put together a comprehensible thought, she was speeding out of our LA driveway.</p><p>I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sad part is, I wasn’t surprised this had gone down the way it did. The only reason we were working out was because I retired from baseball and was able to be the shiny man on her arm for her reporter events. Rachel had become a real star on her LA talk show as a co-host on The Buzz. All I did, was check in on my dealerships and work on promoting. The last 2 years was everything she ever wanted. It was also the most boring years of my life. I could now see how it felt for her being a ball player’s wife. She hated sitting in the stands listening to the MLB wives and their gossip. She desired to be out in the world reporting real news. Why couldn’t she allow me to have that same passion with ball? I love Rachel. Do things have to be so impossible? It never really went back to normal after the divorce. Neither one of us opted to marry each other again. A committed relationship was a good enough title.</p><p>I picked up the phone and dialed Oscar. He was still the GM of the Padres. “Let’s set this meeting up. Yes, I’ll be in San Diego by Monday. I’ll give you an answer by the end of the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>I dropped my bags in the doorway of my old house in San Diego. I never sold it as Rachel and I used it as a vacation home. It was also very convenient for short stays after checking in on my San Diego car lots.</p><p>Everything was still in place as if time never passed. Tall windows for walls. Black leather sofas and chairs. It was the opposite of the warm soft home Rachel had created for us. I stopped to think about why that may be. My cold minimalistic home. Most of my time here was when I was alone. Aside from the few weeks Ginny had spent here. I gazed out toward the pool where I had shared a deep long heated kiss with her. Something that often played over and over again in my mind. Shaking the image out of my head, I turned the tube on and immediately saw my picture with headlines. “Will Lawson be the new Coach for the Padres?” It was the talk of sports news.</p><p>Petco Stadium</p><p>“Mike! So good to see you again. I hope you’re here to tell us good news.” Oscar greeted me outside Petco Stadium. His smile beaming and his arms outstretched ready for a very anticipated pat on the shoulder of his favorite player.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go over the terms.” I downplayed.</p><p>After a lengthy negotiation of salary and prohibitions, I spread a big smile on my face and accepted the job.</p><p>“Good man!” Oscar praised as he eagerly shook my hand.” It’s going to be the best decade yet. I feel a world series brewing. But first,” Oscar reached down below his desk and pulled out a gift bag. “Here’s a little something special for you. I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.”  I took the SD labeled bag and pulled out a pressed white jersey. On the back, it read Lawson with the number 36. “We have been reserving that number with the intention of you coaching one day. Number 36 will retire with you for the San Diego Padres.”</p><p>I gripped the shirt with a bit of sorrow in my heart. I had never meant to retire so early. My body just wouldn’t let me continue. It was even harder to accept a job that indefinitely assured the world my days as catcher were over. Even though my knees were as good as new after my double knee surgery. I was fit enough now to play even better than I had the last 5 years of my career. “Thank you.” I fist bumped Oscar with my jersey still in hand.</p><p>“Let’s go talk to the team.” Oscar announced rubbing his hands together with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>In the locker room, the players all turned as I walked in. “Boys!” I shouted with open arms.</p><p>Blip gave a side smile and welcomed me in with a big bear hug. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you got in?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to spoil it for you.” I replied with the little breath I had after he squeezed most the air out of me.</p><p>Oscar cleared his throat, “I am pleased to announce that Lawson here has accepted the position as your coach!”</p><p>Everyone cheered and began giving me congratulatory shoulder slaps and fist bumps. It felt like a homecoming. I was right where I wanted to be. In that moment of celebration, my heart contracted a sharp pain of sorrow. This new chapter in my life would begin with the closure of my life with Rachel. I guess I had chosen.</p><p>I gave a speech about how I was looking forward to working with such great players and how sorry I was to have to step in after the death of Al. I paused to remember the wake. Everyone had gone to the wake, including Ginny who has been gone for 3 years now having been traded before I retired. It had always been my intention to follow through with my feelings for Ginny once I retired, but when I finally did, she was in another state playing better than she had ever played. I could not imagine showing up in the middle of her stardom and proclaiming my love for her. Besides, she wasn’t calling me either. We didn’t really speak to each other at the funeral as Rachel was on my arm. Ginny gave a quick condolence and wished us well. I had been keeping up with her career as I did with all players. She was famous now and a few more women had joined the major leagues since she began. None compared to her by a long shot.</p><p>I was setting up my office when Oscar came in. “Big news! Guess who else is coming back?” Oscar sat on my new desk, again rubbing his hands with excitement. I leaned back in my chair shrugging my shoulders in response. “Ginny Baker.” Oscar announced with his hands in the air motioning like he just served the news on a silver platter. I felt my eyes pop and I suddenly lost all ability to form words. I also found I had forgot how to breath. “You’re welcome.” Oscar continued.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re welcome… for bringing you America’s hottest player of 2019. Don’t ask me what I had to do to get her.” I remained speechless. “The board wants to fill those seats and now that their most beloved catcher is the coach, they wanted to bring San Diego’s second loved player back. Ginny Baker. San Diego’s dream team is back!” He shouted. “Well, a little different than before because you were her catcher before so now, we had to bring in a new catcher because Livan wants more money so we had to trade him and …” Oscar was rambling.</p><p>“Why didn’t you bring this up before?” I scoffed.</p><p>“I’m telling you now, cause now you’re Coach. What do you mean before?” Oscar was confused.</p><p>I thought about it. Why would Oscar have to tell me before? Would it have changed my decision? No. I needed to be back in baseball. This had nothing to do with Ginny. But this was not going to be as glorious as I had thought with her around. Just fucking great.</p><p>Oscar looked concerned.</p><p>“Look, I know it’s going to cause some friction with some of the guys getting to know how to behave with a girl on the team again, but that’s why It’s soo great having you as the coach. Who knows better how to handle this than you?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Of course, Oscar and everyone, except Blip and Evelyn, knew nothing about what had really happened between me and Baker and I needed it to stay that way especially now that I am coach.</p><p>“When will she be here?”</p><p>“In a week maybe?”</p><p>“Ok good. I have an idea. We need an architect here now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Day Full of Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A day full of Surprises </p><p>Ginny</p><p>“Ginny this is good! You needed a change. This team isn’t growing. We can’t stay stagnant,” Amelia reasoned. “You need to get back to the Padres and get some new energy going. And everyone already knows you so, it won’t be awkward for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia never found out about what happen between me and Mike so, she never understood why I avoided the city over the past 3 years. I did not want to be traded. It wasn’t my choice. It wasn’t the end of the world either as being back with the boys would be a dream. I missed those guys. They were by far my favorite group yet. Sadly, Al passed away last season. I still have no idea who my new coach will be.  I kept in contact with many of the players over the years. Avoiding my favorite player, Mike. It hasn’t been easy. I texted him once in a great while about big events in the game. Smart remarks and such. I didn’t want him to think that I wasn’t grown up enough to face him. Having to see Rachel post pictures of her and Mike on twitter and Instagram was unbearable. I went ghost on social media just to avoid seeing him with her. No one noticed since I never posted much of anything myself. I left all that to my social media manager. It took me a long time to get over my initial anger of Mike and Rachel getting back together. He had obviously moved on with his life. I couldn’t say the same for myself. I tried to keep my dating life as private as possible. I had a couple of low-key relationships that turned sour the minute they wanted to go public. Some of them leaked pictures with me out of spite. I did not want any of my relationships in the public’s eye. It was embarrassing and always brought up too much harassment from the guys. It seemed like they would tease me whether I was dating a player or not. Maybe it would be better if I were a lesbian. No matter what guy I dated, the guys in the locker room would begin trying to convince me what they had to offer in comparison. They would suddenly confess they loved me even though they hardly knew me.</p><p>My feelings for Mike… never disappeared. All I could do was avoid him and my feelings in every way possible. For he had clearly learned to love without me. I half expected him to show up at my door as soon as he retired. But he hadn’t so much sent me a text message. Then word got out that he moved to LA with Rachel. My heart broke that day. The memory of his kiss by his pool became my torture. The thought of being in San Diego was going to bring back too many memories. At least he is living in LA with his ex-wife/girlfriend and not San Diego. Why Rachel and Mike didn’t just get married again was a mystery. They may as well in my opinion. They live together and their relationship is very public so, what was the big deal? That’s me just pretending it doesn’t faze me.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny in San Diego</p><p>Being in my old hotel was like going back in time. It still felt like home to me. This time I would make sure to find a permanent place of residence. “Are you ready to go meet the team?” Amelia entered my door with a big smile and my new jersey in hand. “Number 43!” She sang. “They saved your number!”  Amelia had not let me watch any TV for a week. She said there was a big surprise at Petco and she didn’t want it to get spoiled. As irritating as it was to play this silly game, I hadn’t seen Amelia this excited about something in a while. Amelia had become one of my best friends. Before I got off the D List, I called her and groveled. I had been wrong about her intentions. I had been wrong in how I was treating her. She was now someone I had complete trust in. So, if she asks me to stay off the grid for a week for a big surprise, I wasn’t going to argue with her about it. Even if it was harder than I had imagined.</p><p>Later that day</p><p>I walked into the clubhouse and found everyone clapping. I recognized many faces but there were so many new faces. Blip was smiling bigger than anyone else in the room.</p><p>“Ginny! Welcome home bubble butt!” Blip wrapped me into a bear hug and swung me around. Blip was now the captain. He had been the captain for 2 years ever since Mike retired.</p><p>“We have a surprise for you Ginny, Amelia squealed. Blip’s smile was more like a wince. Guess who the new coach is?” She looked like a small child ready to see Santa Clause. This of course made me laugh and I was now ready to see who this coach was that was soo special that she made me watch nothing but HGTV for a week. “None other than your favorite baseball player of all time! Mike Lawson!” Mike appeared from the back of the crowd of players. His face almost as surprised as mine. If I had to guess, he didn’t know this was a surprise to me. Blip shrank behind a couple of other players.</p><p>Coach? Lawson? It felt like time stood still. My mouth agape, I couldn’t find air or the ability to move my muscles.</p><p>“Hey rook.” Mike padded me on the shoulder.</p><p>I forced a smile and nervously nodded my head. My heart pounding and trying to control the many emotions that flooded through me. Am I angry? Am I shocked? Am I swooning? I think I’ll settle for shocked.</p><p>“Coach!??” I said with a crack in my voice. “Really?” That last response sounded like a high pitch out of tune violin.</p><p>I looked at Amelia. “I wanted to surprise you.” Amelia explained now with worry as she read how uncomfortable I looked. I wanted to kill her.</p><p>“Well, you did.” I managed to say through my gritted teeth and forced smile.</p><p>Mike slid his hands into his pockets. “We couldn’t be happier to have you here Rookie.”</p><p>“We couldn’t be happier having Lawson as our coach!” One of the players shouted. “If we can’t have Al, there is no one better we could hope for.” The team started clapping.</p><p>I forced another laugh. I didn’t want to give away the hurricane of confused emotions swirling inside of me. “Wow! This… really is a surprise! I’m…I’m…. soooo excited!” I awkwardly punched my fist into the air. “Awesome!” I turned slightly to face Amelia who was now standing behind me. “Amelia, I’m going to kill you.” I grunted through my teeth.  She half smiled and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“As surprised as I am that you didn’t know I was here, we have a bigger surprise for you actually.” Mike teased and led the way to the first cubby in the room. It looked just like all the other cubbies lined next to it except my jersey and name hung on the rack. Was he expecting me to dress with the boys now? To the left of that cubby was a frosted glass wall. He pulled a handle and the wall slid away into the existing wall of the locker room. He gestured for me to step inside. I walked into a dressing area and shower room with a second private door to the clubhouse hallway. Mike followed and closed the glass wall and locked it. I nearly jumped as I turned to face him. “Now you can dress in private whenever you need to. When you’re done dressing, you can unlock this latch here, and the wall slides open like this.” The wall was opened again so all the players were once again insight. “This frost is solid so no shadows or silhouettes will be visible. Now, it looks like you aren’t even separated from the rest of the guys. What do you think?”</p><p>It was incredible. I now entered a whole new level of shock. “You guys did this for me?”</p><p>“Well Mike did.” Oscar interjected.</p><p>Mike gave me a warm smile. “I didn’t like the way things went down when you first came to us. I want to make it up to you. And now maybe other teams will make the same accommodations for their female athletes. “</p><p>“Lawson, I mean Coach, I don’t know what to say. This is beyond thoughtful.” I held a hand over my heart. This really was such an incredible surprise. I loved it. Amelia stood by nodding her head in approval. She knew about it all along.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” He beamed.</p><p>“Well enough of pimp my locker. Let’s get to practice Y’all!” Blip announced.</p><p>The guys whooped and clapped and turned to their lockers to begin getting dressed. Some made jokes about how they weren’t feeling very special and wanted upgrades to their locker.</p><p>“Can I speak to you in my office Baker?” Mike requested. Another wave of shock went through my system. I don’t think I can handle anything more.</p><p>I nodded and followed him to his office.</p><p>Mike closed the door after I entered and walked over to lean on his desk. His arms crossed. He was slimmer than he was 3 years ago. Still carrying muscles in all my favorite places. His beard short and neatly trimmed. He moved with much more ease than before. This must be the results of his double knee surgery I heard about. He must have rehabilitated his body in retirement. He looked a few years younger now.</p><p>“I just want to check in with you before we start.” His eyes were serious and directly locked onto mine. His warm smile he shared with me moments ago had disappeared and his lips drew a straight line.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“I’m excited to have you on the team. I’m excited to be back in the game too. But you and I haven’t talked much over the years. I just want to make sure we are good. We had some unfinished business for lack of a better way to put it.” This was a different Mike than I remembered. He wanted to talk about our feelings? He used to run away from talking about anything serious.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m good.” Be a grown-up Ginny. Show him you can be just as brave as he is right now. “Having you as my Coach will take some getting used to. But, nothing I’m too worried about.” I lied. “I’m sad about Al.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He bowed his head. “We all are. It would have been nice to have him as an advisor.”</p><p>“I bet.” Now there was the awkward silence. With both bowed our heads down in what seemed like a moment of silence for Al, I felt the need to break the silence. “How’s Rachel taking you coming back to ball?”</p><p>He shot his head up and with repeated nods of his head he answered. “Good. Everything’s good.”</p><p>“Good?” I cocked my head.</p><p>“Yeah, good.” His eyebrows shot up high. There it was. That awkwardness I knew Mike to have.</p><p>“I’m happy for you guys.” I smiled with a slow blink of my eyes.</p><p>“Thanks.” His smile was warm but, a little sadness touched the corners of his eyes. I could still pick up on his emotions. I hope he wasn’t still as good to pick up on mine.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “How about you? I’ve seen some fun with Ginny after hours.”</p><p>“Naw. Nothing really. Just playing ball.” There wasn’t anything to tell. Why couldn’t I have gotten a boyfriend at least to show him I had moved on? Even if it wasn’t true?</p><p>“I see.” He looked to the ground with a small smile. “So, we’re good?”</p><p>“Yeah, great.”</p><p>“Great”</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna go play ball now.”</p><p>“Yeah, good idea. I’ll see you on the field.”</p><p>“Right. Coach.” I wanted to call him ‘old man’ but he wasn’t looking much like an old anything right now. “I’ll see you out there.” My heart was left pounding, aching. I walked into my private locker and closed the wall. My thoughts started racing. <em>What a weird meeting. Why would he need to see if I’m okay? What did he mean? He wanted to see if my feelings were okay? Really? He has Rachel. What right does he have to know how my heart is feeling? Coach Lawson? What. The. Fuck. Just happened.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <sub>Another Surprise</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Ginny</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>As I came out of my private dressing room, ready for my first day of practice after the very awkward meeting with Mike, I was encountered by something I would have never expected in a million years. As if the day hadn’t had enough surprises, there stood in the entrance of the Club House, Oscar and Lawson welcoming a new Padre, Jordan Collins. I froze. Collins was my childhood best friend. It was his father who killed my father in a drunk driving accident. I hadn’t heard from him or about him for years, until last year that is. He had been playing in the minors and had been making a name for himself. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Mike noticed me in my frozen state. They all stopped talking and looked my way. I could tell by the confused look on both Mike and Oscar that they had no idea why I was reacting this way to the new Padre. But I just couldn’t move or hardly breathe. “Baker, this is Collins our new catcher.” Oscar announced.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Livan had been traded to the Yankees. Although he was learning how to be more of a team player, he demanded more money. He was without a doubt good, but management wanted someone that would be interested in the whole team not just themselves.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“We’ve met.” Jordan spoke up. I remained still. My eyes wide. “We were childhood besties if you will.” Jordan chuckled. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub> I could see Mike and Oscar exchanged glances and a look of concern washed over their faces as they watched me struggle to speak.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Collins.” my voice cracked. Tears instantly flooded my eyes but, a smile emerged, and I ran to hug him.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Jordan picked me slightly off the ground and buried his head into my shoulder. The way he was holding me soo tight, I knew he was just as emotional as I was. His arms were thick and strong. He was no longer the skinny wiry white boy I remembered. He was a man. His jaw square and looking more like Thor than Shaggy. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“I can’t believe you’re here! A Padre!” I squealed as I took a step back to take in the new and improved Jordan Collins. His hair was long, cut just above his shoulders. His hair a light brown with blond streaks throughout. His eyes blue or green. Yes green. A scruffy beard and mustache to finish off the Thor look. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself.” His eyes gleamed as we stared at each other both smiling ear to ear. It was a tender moment.   </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Well, I’m glad you have an instant friend here. Collins, suit up and get on my field. I’m sure Baker will show you around.” It may have been my imagination but, I would have sworn I heard irritation and annoyance in Mike’s voice. Mike and Oscar left the room. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Oh my God!” I gasped laughing and crying all at once. “I am ecstatic that you’re here!”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Really? I wasn’t so sure you would be.” he admitted.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Of course I am! You were my best friend. Then you disappeared off the planet. I’ve always wondered what had happen to you. Then you suddenly showed up in the Minors last year, kicking ass might I add. But, I didn’t call. I figured you may have a reason you hadn’t called me in all this time.”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Ginny, I’m so sorry about what my Dad…”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“No!” I grabbed his hand and squeezed it between both of my hands. “That is not your fault. Your dad failed you. I see that now. My dad saw something great in you. That’s why he tried to be there for you. And he was right. Look at you. This is what he saw.”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Jordan bowed his head. “Once I saw you make it to the Majors, I was inspired. I was blown away by you.” He looked up looking me in the eye. “So, I quit my construction job and picked up the ball. I’ve been playing ever since.” We both smiled and hugged and cried. “Damn Ginny. It feels like home with you.”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Well hurry up and change so we can get to warmups.” I swatted him on his ass with my cap and waited for him in the hall.</sub>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <sub>Mike</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Most of the players had been warming up for quite a while when Ginny and Jordan finally came out onto the field. They were laughing and chatting, and this made my blood boil. “Holy shit!” Blip blurted out. “That’s Jordan Collins.”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub> “Yeah.” I already knew about how well Jordan Collins played in the Minor Leagues. I knew about everyone in baseball period. I knew that Jordan Collins was going to change the face of the Padres. He had a promising pitching speed that just may soon break records. As a catcher he could throw that ball quickly to any place on the field. I knew that a player like Collins and a Pitcher like Ginny could give the Padres a real chance at a world series. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“He and Ginny have history.” Blip tugged at his chin.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Yeah, I heard. Best fucking friends. Looks like they are picking up where they left off.” My eyes narrowed as they stretched and laughed. She was laughing a lot and very loudly. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“No, I mean that dude’s father is the one who slaughtered her father in that car accident.”</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“No shit?” That took me back a second. </sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Yeah. They haven’t spoken since. Looks like she’s not holding that against him much. But it’s still gotta be painful. I hope this doesn’t affect her game. She’s gotta stare into his face all damn day.” Blip was shaking his head.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>“Huh.” I watched them as they jogged the field to warm up. A lot to think about now. How will this affect her game? And will having to watch her so close to this young poster boy be something I can stomach? Because so far, it was killing me.</sub>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Good Old Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Good Old Days</p><p>Walking onto the field of Petco Park after two years away felt refreshing to Ginny Baker. She missed this field. She missed this city. It felt like…the good old days. It wasn’t just the nostalgic reunification of her old field and old team but the company of her long-lost best friend, someone she loved and thought she had lost forever. She tried to recall a moment that felt as good as this one. Nothing came to mind. “It feels good out here.” she said inhaling the fresh air. “Feels like home.”</p><p>Jordan took a deep breath. He too was feeling just as fulfilled as she was.</p><p>“Let’s warm up with some laps.” Ginny said bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“Alright.” Jordan agreed. He started a nice pace and was instantly reminded that Ginny Baker NEVER lets a guy out do her not only in games but in warmups and drills. He smiled.</p><p>“So, how’s it going?” Ginny was dying to know everything about his life after he left their hometown. The image of him riding away in the moving truck looking broken still haunted her.</p><p>“I can’t complain. I’m stoked to be here. It’s like a dream. I didn’t think it would happen this fast! You know…from starting so late after such a long break. I’m really good though so, it was kind of inevitable.” He gloated. They both burst into laughter. If there was one thing Ginny could remember about Jordan Collins, it was he was always joking about how great he is. “But I guess all these Ginny wannabees are shaking it up.”</p><p>“Ha. Yeah. It’s great having them joining but, to be honest, I don’t see much talent from the bunch.”</p><p>“Exactly! There’s only one Ginny Baker.” Collins nudged her as they made their second lap around the field. “So here I am 4 years later.”</p><p>“What were you doing before triple A?”</p><p>“I was in construction. I was just finishing my degree at Georgia State in Architect. I almost left mid senior year to play but I managed to complete the rest of the semester on the road with special provisions. I didn’t get to walk with my class. Which was fine.”</p><p>“An Architect? Wow! I can see that in you. Remember the tree house we built in my backyard?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He laughed. “I’ve come a long way from that sad tree house.”</p><p>“What! I loved that tree house. Don’t call it sad!”</p><p>“We couldn’t stand on the same side in fear it would collapse. I call it sad.”</p><p>Ginny pushed Collins and they laughed as they continued reminiscing their adventures.  As they began to stretch, Ginny realized that through her bereavement, she had forgotten the extent of how funny and talkative he was.</p><p>“So, tell me. What’s it like playing with poster boy? I’ve been dying to hear this.” Jordan suddenly solicited. The question caught Ginny off guard. They both glanced over at Mike who was looking directly at them with his arms crossed.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” She deflected as she returned to her stretches avoiding eye contact with Jordan in fear he would read what she was thinking like a book. That was one secret she wasn’t going to share.</p><p>“Oh, come on! You were in love with that guy! You talked about him more than any other major leaguer. You kissed that poster so much it left a hole on his mouth!” he teased.</p><p><em>How embarrassing,</em> she thought. It was true, Mike Lawson had been on her wall until the day she moved out to play in the minors. He’d still be in her old bedroom if her mother hadn’t moved and sold the house. “Ha, ha. You’re soo funny. Well, I got over that. He was nothing but a teammate.” She said nonchalantly, hoping she had convinced him to drop it.</p><p>“How utterly disappointing.” Jordan pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Mike stood over the catcher’s box reminiscing his good old days. The laughter of Ginny and Collins kept catching his attention. <em>They look…close. She looks happy.</em> He began to remember how close he was to her once. Would he be able to withstand watching her share the same relationship with someone else? Especially right in front of his face? He started to fear this idea of returning was a mistake. But he wasn’t about to let his dreams go, over a girl. He shook his head. <em>Cut it out Lawson. It’s time to manage this team.</em> He looked at all the players stretching and warming up. It was a good team. In fact, it was a great team. He had Tyler Jenkins at shortstop. He was fast and quick on his feet. He turned the most double plays in the National League last year. Alex Ortiz who was a late callup from the minors last year has a powerful swing and has outperformed his scouting report in the field, to everyone’s surprise. He has a cannon of an arm and will work well right next to Blip in the outfield. Sanyo Tran, known for his fastball, could throw 102 mph. He was second on his team for strikeouts. The plan was to try him out as closer this year. Ginny was still striking players out with her dangerous offspeed stuff. Her cutter is a batter’s nightmare. She’s still lethal with that infamous screwball of hers. He had to admit that Collins had real talent knowing his opponents well and his superpower intuition on calling the game behind the plate. Let’s just see if he sustains that when he debuts in the majors. With that strong arm of his, he could be a pitcher. <em>Hell, he could really be any fucking position, </em>He admitted.</p><p>“Alright bring it in.” He called. He waited for the players to gather round him. He was ready for his first speech and rundown to the team. <em>So, this is what it was like for Al.</em> He digested. Making speeches to the team was second nature to Mike in his Captain/Catcher days. Being the manager already carried a new and heavier weight than he had ever felt in his entire career. He knew no matter the talent he saw before him, it meant nothing if he didn’t manage the team well. He needed them to see what he saw in them. “Alright, alright. This is great. I’m looking around and I like what I see. I think we have a shot here. In fact, I know we have a shot here. The Giants made a fatal mistake signing Gary Stevens on a 9 year contract. Their mistake will be our victory. The Diamondbacks have already shown us all their cards. All we have to do is play our hand. Besides, they’ll never make it that far again. The Rockies, not worth mentioning. The Cubs, they had their 5 minutes of fame. It’s over. I know there’s a lot of talk about the Dodgers right now. They’ve had a good streak. They just signed Bruce and Lester. Don’t let that spook you. We know their bullpen. Trust me, they are worried about the bullpen we have pulled together this year. I have never seen a rotation this strong for the Padres. They’re fucked. Pitching wins a world Series. Just look at who we have this season. Are you seeing what I’m seeing? Victory.” He motioned to the small group of relievers. “We have finally invested real money for real talent. We are done losing. It’s time to make our mark. Over here we have Ortiz and Sanders ready to lead the offense in the outfield and they can throw. Jenkins at shortstop ready to turn those double plays, Baker and Tran who can blow it past anyone, and Collins knows this game and how to call it. And look at the hitters we have. This is a hot team! I don’t know about you, but I’ve never felt more ready. With Al gone, we owe it to him to give him a World Series in his name. So, let’s make history. The Padres are about to win the 2019 World Series with a female major league player for the first time in baseball history.” Everyone began to clap and hoot. Players patted Ginny on the shoulders with nods of agreement. They were feeling ready for this season. “Things are going to be a little different. Don’t think we are going to be taking it easy just because Spring Training is over. I’m late to the dance but this party is just beginning. We have three new players here that weren’t with you in AZ so, we need you all to get to know each other out here and fast. I want us coming out hot on opening day. So, kiss your kids goodbye before the sun comes up because you’ll be on this field before little Jimmy asks, ‘where’s daddy,’ every morning. No excuses. I don’t know about you, but I can feel it in my bones. Something is different. I don’t know if it’s because we lost Al or if it’s this crazy strong starting lineup and rotation we managed to put together here. But we are going to win it. I know it. I feel it. Do you feel it?” The team roared in answer. “Who’s ready?” Everyone hooted and whistled. It was evident they felt the same hype their new manager and hometown legend was feeling.</p><p>As the team cheered, Ginny’s eyes were fixed on Mike. <em>How is it possible time seemed to have reversed his aging,</em> she wondered? <em>He looks ALLl baseball.</em> Watching him talk shop caused the heat of her desire to flush over her checks. <em>Rachel,</em> she told herself. <em>Just remember who he holds at night</em>. Her eyes squinted shut as she tried to erase the image of him holding Rachel in his arms out of her head. Rolling her eyes, annoyed with her distraction she exhaled slowly. <em>Focus Ginny!</em> she commanded as she cooled the burn on her checks.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Jordan asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re rolling your eyes.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s just, he’s really good with his movie speeches.” They both chuckled. Her smile stiffened when she saw Mike staring at them.</p><p>“Anybody else want to add something?” He was looking directly at her.</p><p>“Nope.” She answered shaking her head.</p><p>“Ok, Baker, Tran, Rodriguez, Escobar, Walker and Collins hit the pen with Coach James.</p><p>Ortiz and Sanders get outfield with your guys and Coach Lincoln. Jenkins, I want you sprinting with Coach Diaz in 20. The rest of you I want up bat and on the infield. Let’s go!</p><p> </p><p>As Colins walked with Ginny he grew serious. He didn’t know how or when, but he wanted to make sure Ginny was okay with him being here. The son of the man who killed her father. “Hey. If you ever want to….you know, talk about before…”</p><p>“No. There’s nothing to talk about. You have nothing to do with it. I’m just glad you’re back.”</p><p>“Me too. Cause now I can show you how unstoppable I am.” Collins flexed his bicep and Ginny burst out with her horsey laugh.</p><p>Returning to the locker room, Ginny was grateful she could go straight to her private shower. Fresh towels were rolled and neatly placed into a built in cubby adjacent to a vanity table. The stone floor was heated. Just outside the shower stood a mustered color, small, two-seater couch with a matching foot stool and silver end tables. Two small blue charger pillows sat on the couch and hanging across from the couch was a HD flat screen TV. <em>The guys might be a little upset at how nice all this is,</em> She thought. <em>The vanity table is definitely too much.</em> Ginny startled at some banging on her door.</p><p>“Bubble Butt! We’re meeting at Boardner’s. You coming right?”</p><p>“Ummm. Yeah. I just gotta stop by my hotel before. I have to check in with Eliot and Amelia about somethings.” Eliot was her social media manger. He and Amelia were set to fly out in a few hours for another client. They were now agents for many female athlete’s and Ginny was left alone far more often than she was her first year in the big leagues.</p><p>“Alright, Well hitch it with Collins cause he’s doing the same.”</p><p>“Ok.” Ginny thought back to her first day here. Players barely wanted to talk to her let alone invite her out for drinks. And here it was, Jordan was invited out to their favorite bar on his first day. How easy it was for men.</p><p>Walking the streets of San Diego with her old BFF was better than Ginny ever imagined her return could be. She became his tour guide. They talked, laughed and reminisced. Right before they entered the bar, she stopped to soak in the moment that her long lost friend was back and it felt like things picked up right where they left off. He was smiling and looked just as happy as she was. His smile grew a little more serious as did hers. <em>Maybe things aren’t…exactly… the same as before,</em> she considered. This handsome gorgeous demigod of a man was indeed a man. One she felt like she knew inside and out. He reached to tuck a lose hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You’re not a little girl anymore.” He said softly. It seemed he was making the same observation she was making about him in the same moment.</p><p>“You’re not a skinny white boy anymore.” She smirked.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” She smiled.</p><p>“It’s going to be a great year.”</p><p>“Yeah. I feel it too. We are going to win this year. And we get to do it together.”</p><p>“Indeed. Shall we?” He gestured his arm for ladies first.</p><p>The first person she saw at the tables was Mike Lawson.</p><p>“About time you two make it in here. Thought you were asking her to the prom out there Collins.” Jacobs teased. “But don’t waste your time. Ginny doesn’t date players. Trust us. We tried.” Yes, Jacobs had been one of the long list of players who tried their luck to hook up with Ginny and was shot down just as the rumors predicted he would.</p><p>“Nah.” Collins began. “I’m saving myself for you Jacobs. You’re the one with the sweetest ride!”</p><p>They began to diss each other and Collins was quick with his comebacks. Ginny always felt right at home listening to the boys banter. She glanced over to Mike who hadn’t spoken a word since they entered the bar. His eyes were fixed on her. She shifted in her seat as she tried to figure out what was on his mind. That stare wasn’t a good one. That stare meant he had a problem and that problem had something to do with her. <em>Was he jealous? What kind of game was he playing with his wife/girlfriend waiting for him? Whatever it is, he’s not trying to hide it. </em></p><p>Ginny slid off her seat and headed to the bar. Being that Collin’s was busy with his comebacks, she decided to get his drink and one for herself. Besides, it was the perfect excuse to get out of the line of fire of Mike’s “problem.” It wasn’t the escape she hoped for as Mike came to the bar where Ginny was ordering. Slightly sitting on the barstool next to where she stood, he gave a twitch of a smile.</p><p>“Looks like you and Collins aren’t going to have a hard time familiarizing yourselves with your silent language at game time.”</p><p>“No. Probably not. We know each other really well. It should be a good Season.” She nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. That’s good. He said with a swig.”</p><p>“I didn’t know Coaches hung out with the players after.”</p><p>“I didn’t either. But they insisted. That bother you?”</p><p>“No. It’s really cool. I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Are you?” He questioned with one raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah. I would have been disappointed if you weren’t.” Her beers were handed to her and she turned to leave when Lawson stopped her by a light touch to her arm.</p><p>“Hey, I know it was awkward after, you know, when we…”</p><p>“It wasn’t awkward.” She interrupted. “We just had to get our heads back in the game.”</p><p>“Right. Well….” Mike looked lost for words.</p><p>“Coach. You don’t have to apologize for anything. We’re ball players. That’s it.”</p><p>Mikes eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah. Ok.”</p><p>“We good?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re good.”</p><p>“Ok.” Ginny returned to Collins and handed him a beer as he and Blip traded war stories on tour busses. There was some satisfaction knowing that Mike carried some guilt about leaving things unsaid and being with Rachel. It also made her a little angry that the only reason he wanted to talk about it now was because she was right in front of his face. Had she still lived in Chicago playing for the Cubs, he would have never bothered. The anger she held onto ever since she found out he was back with Rachel resurfaced. With that anger, Ginny pushed Mike Lawson out of her heart, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spa Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spa Day</p>
<p>“Ginny!” Evelyn Screamed. She raced across the hotel lobby to her second favorite ballplayer and squeezed her. “I’ve missed ev-ver-y-thing about you!”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed as she tried to wiggle out of Evelyn’s embrace.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Ginny said. “Where have you been?”</p>
<p>“Girl you know. Nowhere other than my high-end players club spa!”</p>
<p>Ginny already knew all about it. This mega spa was the hottest in California. It had separate wings for different services. Waxing, massage, salons for every type of hair, cosmetics, sauna, yoga, roof top pools, a kid’s club and café that served tea and light meals and specialty protein shakes. Ginny went a handful of times in support. It was THE place to go before any special occasion.</p>
<p>“Come, I scheduled us a salt rock foot massage so we can catch up.”</p>
<p>“No, I was just heading up to my room to get some sleep…”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking. Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Evelyn’s Spa was the one place Ginny could forget about everything else. Prior to their scheduled salt rock and oil foot massage, they headed for a private swim in the rooftop pool overlooking the city. Ginny stepped into the 91-degree, hydrotherapy, edge water pool. The smooth rocks beneath her feet kneaded away her tired, aching muscles. As she made her way to the edge of the pool, that looked over the city, she noticed Evelyn was not joining her but rather taking a seat near the edge Ginny was headed, only letting her legs dangle in the water. “Not joining me today?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to let my hair frizz. I just got it done yesterday.” She smiled and flipped her silky hair over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“It looks really healthy. You should set me up for some deep conditioning.”</p>
<p>“Done!” Evelyn said so immediately that Ginny nearly finished her last word. Ginny scoffed with a smile.</p>
<p>She gazed over to the direction of Petco Park. From the pool she could see the field and its lights. She sighed. <em>What will this year bring</em>, she wondered.</p>
<p>“So,” Evelyn began. “Tell me. How is it having Mike Lawson as your manager?”</p>
<p>“Evelyn!”</p>
<p>Evelyn grinned as she kicked her feet making the water swirl around her legs. “Look. Your secret is safe with me.” She reassured as she placed her hand over her chest. “I mean, it’s got to be hard with Mike looking 5 years younger and hot as hell! You have to tell me how you and Mike can be within 10 feet of each other and not want to rip each other’s clothes off.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s not helping!” Ginny rolled her eyes. Looking back to the lit Stadium in the distance, she sighed again. “Yeah. He looks really good. That’s actually really hard. I mean, who ages backwards?!!!”</p>
<p>“Right?!!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel. Sometimes, I’m pissed. I mean, he moved on kind of fast getting back with Rachel.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that fast Ginny. It was at least a year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but, only 6 months after I was traded! And that’s when he decides to look all hot?”</p>
<p>“Well, he had surgery right after he retired so…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I have no reason to be mad. It’s just he’s always going to be untouchable. We had a small chance to be together when he retired, and he didn’t take it. Now he’s the fucking Manager!  I’ll never get to have a normal relationship like everyone else in the world. Especially now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s definitely untouchable. He’d be fired if you two went public.” Evelyn winced. “But he’s still really nice to look at. What torture.”</p>
<p>“Ev!”</p>
<p>“What? I’m just saying, I feel for you. What about that demigod Collins? Damn!”</p>
<p>“Collins? It’s nice having him back. I finally feel like I have some family again.”</p>
<p>“Ahhem!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Of course, you and Blip are always family. How are you guys doing anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well as you know, marriage counseling worked. Blip gave me space and supported me in reaching my full potential. My business is a huge success. And now, he doesn’t know it, but… I’m pregnant!”</p>
<p>“What? Ev!” Ginny waded closer to where Evelyn sat. It was clear Evelyn was excited about her new state as she was giddily bouncing like a child about to get a Twinkie. Ginny realized this was probably the reason why Evelyn didn’t want to enter the 91-degree pool. </p>
<p>“Yes! I got off the pill months ago. He has been soo supportive and I could tell that he still had some sadness in him over wanting a little girl. So, after a lot of thought, I realized what my reservations were. It always seemed like I had to give up everything I wanted to give him what he needed. And I resented him for it. But now, I can see that I can continue to run this business successfully and have a child. Tomorrow, I will find out the sex. Then I will tell him. I just hope it’s a girl.”</p>
<p>Ginny’s jaw hung open with a smile. “You’re that far along?”</p>
<p>“I’m 12 weeks.”</p>
<p>“12 weeks?! You can find out that early?”</p>
<p>“You can if you pay for a 3D ultrasound.”</p>
<p>“Wow!”</p>
<p>“I know!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations! I’m so happy to hear how well you and Blip are doing.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. It was a little rocky there last time you lived down here. But it all worked out. Well. I’m over the moon to have my girl back.”</p>
<p>“Me too. And I’m so proud of you! This is the spot!” Ginny gestured to their surroundings. “This place is beautiful and it’s everything you described it would be.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you how happy this business makes me. It makes me feel phenomenal.”</p>
<p>“Well, you are.”</p>
<p>The two smiled with a silent acknowledgment of what accomplished women they had become. A moment later they were called in for their foot massage where they decided to forget about everything else and enjoy the pleasures of being phenomenal women.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Baby Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Baby Announcement</p><p>It was the day before opening day. Ginny was dumping chips into a large bowl at Evelyn’s house. The Sanders had invited her and Mike over for a little Opening Game Day celebration. What Blip didn’t know, was that Evelyn had planned to announce that they were expecting a baby girl in 7 months.</p><p>“Here’s the dip.” Evelyn placed the crystal dip bowl next to the bowl Ginny prepared.</p><p>“I can’t believe you waited a whole trimester to tell him.”</p><p>“It wasn’t easy. You know how hard it is for me to keep anything from him. I don’t know. I just didn’t want to go through a whole trimester watching him wish it was a girl only to be let down if it were another boy. I figured, if it was a boy, I could tell him right away so he could just be happy right away and let go of the idea of a girl. But as you have it, I get to surprise him all at once that his dreams have come true. I can hardly wait to see the expression on his face.”</p><p>Ginny smiled as she pictured his reaction. “He’s going to be on cloud 9. It’s the perfect news right before the big game tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know! He’s going to have the energy of 10 men!” Evelyn stirred the spaghetti she had going on the stove top. “Good thing I’m telling him. I’m starting to show so, I won’t be able to hide it any longer.” Ginny set the salad bowls on the kitchen Island along with the salad toppings. “Thanks for being here. I’m sorry if it’s weird to have Mike and Rachel over.”</p><p>“No. It’s fine. In fact. I’m happy about it. It’s exactly what I need to move on.”</p><p>“It’s just Mike is Blips best friend and you’re mine. Hence, complicated.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I see him plenty on the field. I’m not a drooling fool.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Evelyn! Don’t bring it up again.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Just then, The doorbell rang. “That must be Mike and Rachel. Blip just texted he will be here in 5 minutes.” As Evelyn went to open the door. Ginny opened one of the champagne bottles and guzzled a glass down. She was going to need it being the only single person out of two couples. Just as she finished the glass Mike walked in with Evelyn minus Rachel.</p><p>“Ginny! You opened the champagne already? You’re supposed to wait for the…. toast to a good game.” Evelyn adlibbed.</p><p>“Sorry.” Ginny guilted. “Where’s Rachel?” she asked.</p><p>“She couldn’t make it. She sends her apologies.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Evelyn pouted.</p><p>“Sorry. She’s a superstar out there now. It’s hard for me to get penciled in.” He laughed.</p><p>“Okay. Well Blip said he would be here in 5 minutes. The boys are plugged into their online gaming upstairs so, I’m going to freshen up after all this cooking and then drag the boys away from their games. 10 year olds.” She sighed heading to her bedroom.</p><p>“Champagne?” Mike asked.</p><p>“Oh. Special occasion.”</p><p>“The game? That usually calls for a beer.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I think she has some news about the spa she wants to surprise Blip with.”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>Mike crossed over to the living room to sit. He wore blue jeans and a baby blue polo shirt. The moment was beginning to feel awkward to Ginny. Acting like things were normal felt a lot easier when they were busy with practices. What could she busy herself with in a house with nobody else around?</p><p>“You must miss Rachel a lot.” Ginny quickly said to fill in the silence. <em>Ugh! Why do I have to bring up the very thing I don’t want to hear about? He’s probably going to tell me how much he misses her. Damn it Ginny.</em></p><p>“Yeah. It’s not so bad when I’m just as busy.” He replied.</p><p><em>Thank god he isn’t going to carry on. So, he doesn’t miss her so much</em>. Her heart began to pound a little harder. Seeing him here, casual, made her miss him. She missed the days they spent just hanging out, joking and laughing. “I haven’t seen you at the bar much.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m getting a little old.” He ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Funny.”</p><p>“Why is that funny?” He asked with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Ginny froze as she realized what she would have to confess. “Uh. Because… you look younger now than before.”</p><p>“Why thank you.” Mike amused. “That’s quite the compliment. Unless it means I looked like an old fat ass before.” He now rose both eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say fat ass, maybe just thick...er”</p><p>“Really.” Mike sat up a little straighter on the couch.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t earn your nickname for looking like a spring chicken.”</p><p>“Ouch! Okay. I’m not feeling complimented anymore.”</p><p>“You look great Coach. At least half a decade younger.”</p><p>Mike just about blushed. “Call me Mike. And thank you.” For a moment, they both stayed silent. Content to just look each other in the eyes without any distractions.</p><p>“Helllllo! Why is there a Lawson Car in my parking space!” Blip called out as he entered the room.</p><p>Mike stood up with a big smile on his face. “I’m trying to help you get your steps in before tomorrow’s game.”</p><p>“I’ll show you some steps.” Blip joked.</p><p>“Oh good! Everyone is here! BOYS!!! Get over here!!” Evelyn yelled.</p><p>Evelyn shuffled over to the kitchen Island and began pouring champagne glasses. “Let me help.” Ginny passed the glasses to a confused Blip and Mike.</p><p>“I can’t wait a second longer! I have great news. BOYS!!” she yelled over her shoulder then returned to the awaiting faces with a smile.</p><p>“We‘re here, we’re here.” The boys entered the room and Evelyn handed them a champagned glass.</p><p>“Don’t worry boys, yours is just sprite. And so is mine.”</p><p>Blip looked confused at her comment. Mike’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure it out.</p><p>“Why is yours sprite?” He asked Evelyn.</p><p>“Because I can’t drink champagne.”</p><p>Blip still looked confused. Mike’s eyes darted to Ginnys. When she nodded her head to him it all became clear and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.</p><p>“I’m pregnant and it’s a girl!” She blurted.</p><p>Blips face froze and after 3 seconds of complete shock, he grinned the biggest grin Ginny had ever seen on him. He jumped in the air and shouted. “Woo-hoo! Are you serious? Eve, how, when? Why do you know it’s a girl already?”</p><p>It took 20 minutes for Evelyn to fill Blip in on the last three months. Ginny began serving spaghetti to the boys. They too were excited for the news of a little sister on the way. They began planning out how they would escort her to and from school and how they wouldn’t let anyone near their little sister.</p><p>Blip finally sat down and began eating. His smile never left his face as he talked about all the mother daughter spa days and the new shot gun he was going to have to buy.</p><p>“No guns in my house.” Evelyn asserted.</p><p>“I should get going.” Mike announced as he wiped his face with a napkin from dinner. “Baker, you want a ride home? We should get plenty of rest for the game tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure Dad. Sorry guys. Dad says there’s curfew.”</p><p>“Ha-ha. He’s right. Go get some rest.” Blip agreed.</p><p>Being in Mikes car took her back to the days he used to drive her to and from practices and games when she injured her elbow. Here it was years later and the chemistry in the air hadn’t changed. The struggle to stay away from him was the same as it was 3 years ago. “I need my own car.”</p><p>“Really? Is Ginny Baker finally going to get a car?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m tired of Uber and bumming rides.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” He grinned.</p><p>“I know. I’m… just ready to put down some roots. Amelia has already started helping me find a house to buy.”</p><p>“That’s great! Where abouts?”</p><p>“I’m open to anything within 30 minutes to the stadium. I have no idea what my style is.”</p><p>“You have to let me help you pick out a car.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Please. You have to let the guy with 5 dealerships help you find a car.”</p><p>“Yeah. That would seem like a wise choice.” She laughed. “Ok. But I don’t want a girl car. I want it to go as fast as yours.”</p><p>“You like to drive fast?”</p><p>“No. I would just like to think I could if I wanted to.”</p><p>“Done.” And with that, mike put the pedal to the metal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Opening Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening Game</p><p>This was not the day to think about Mike and his fast car. It was game day. Ginny was holed up in her private locker room with her headphones on. She sat on the couch listening to uptown funk when she felt a tap on her knee. She opened her eyes to Jordan.</p><p>Removing one of her Beats ear buds, she sat up. “Hey.”</p><p>“Sorry. I hope I didn’t scare you.”</p><p>“No. What’s up? Nervous?”<br/>“Yeah. Are you?</p><p>“I try not to think about it.”</p><p>“I wish I could do that. Mind if I sit here with you?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>They both slouched onto the couch. Ginny put her ear bud back in as Collins put his apple pods in his ears.</p><p>It was game time. Ginny was on the mound for the first pitch of the 2019 playoffs. The stadium was packed. At bat was Jeremy Cox from the Dodgers. She knew he had a high on base percentage and could handle the bat by bunting. He was a good hit and run guy and didn’t strike out a lot. She knew Jordan knew these same things about Cox. Everyone on base was ready. This was it. The first game of the season that was going to make history. Ginny focused on Jordan. He threw down his first sign. A screwball. <em>NO</em>. <em>That’s what everyone is expecting. </em>Ginny began to feel the panic inside her rising. It had only been half a week that she got to work with Jordan. The time between Spring Training and opening day gave the team hardly any time for changes. Yet here she was, in another state, with a new catcher. Ginny shook him off. Collins threw down another sign. A sinker. Ginny nodded her head and got into position. She concentrated on her breathing. Slow deep breaths. Her eyes fixed on Jordan’s mitt. Everything else in the world disappeared around her. Her fingers tips pulsed on the braid of the ball. She lifted her leg and launched the ball straight into Jordan’s mitt.</p><p>“Strike One!”</p><p>18 games later</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since they won their 18<sup>th</sup> game in a row. The padres were on their first winning streak ever recorded in their history of baseball. Ginny and Jordan had been hip to hip studying their hitters. Everyone was talking about the Padres and what they nicknamed their favorite players, “The Wrecking Crew,” referring to Ginny Baker and Jordan Collins. Things were really looking good.</p><p>Ginny finally found a house in Point Loma overlooking the ocean. Jordan asked to rent a room from her as soon as he found out she was going to be living off the beach. Ginny was kneeling on the kitchen floor opening a new set of dishes when Jordan came in from the waves with his wet suit pulled down to his waist showing his very tanned and sculpted body.</p><p>“Well damn Collins! You trying to make it on the cover of sports illustrated, are you?”</p><p>“Oh. Are you a fan?”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“I’ll be happy to sign something for you. Anything for my fans.”</p><p>“Shut Up! What you can do is get a broom. Look at all the sand you’re tracking in!”</p><p>The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it. Collins said. It may be a scout for the magazine.”</p><p>“Ha-ha.”</p><p>Jordan opened the door to Mike Lawson who held a succulent plant and a bottle of wine.</p><p>“Hey Coach!” Collins exclaimed.</p><p>Ginny froze overhearing who was at her door. Mike with a confused look on his face looked over Jordan’s shoulder to spot Ginny with a surprised expression of her own.</p><p>“Oh! Hey. I was brining Ginny a housewarming present.” He said raising the gifts he held.</p><p>“Oh, thanks! I’ll take those. I decided to rent a room from her so, I guess Thank you from me too! Come on in.”</p><p>Mike slid his hands in his pockets and gave half a smirk trying to pass it off as a genuine smile as he entered.</p><p>“Hey,” Jordan continued. “I’m gonna hit the shower but would you like a beer?”</p><p>“Uh, Yeah. Sure.”</p><p>“No problem man.”</p><p>Jordan handed Mike a beer as Mike made his way to the kitchen Island where Ginny was stocking dishware.</p><p>“Here you go Coach. I’ll be out in a minute.” Jordan disappeared into a hallway that led to what Mike assumed to be the back bedrooms. Looking around he could see she had chosen a prime location of real-estate. Large bay windows that overlooked the cliffs to the ocean in the distance. Her dining room led out to a balcony with a staircase that led straight out to a private part of the beach.</p><p>“Nice place.”</p><p>“Thanks Coach.” Ginny stopped stocking her cabinets turning to face him.</p><p>“Mike.”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Just say Mike. We’ve known each other long enough.”</p><p>“Sorry. I haven’t seen you much off the field. Habit.” Ginny hadn’t spent time with Mike off the field since the day he helped her pick out a car. That day they seemed to forget the past and just enjoyed each other as friends. It was light and fun. She had picked out a white Acura NSX Supercar. She of course had quite the discount from the owner. He even took her out for some driving practice. However, when the day was ending, there was that weird moment again. That feeling of not wanting the day to end. So, they had, without say kept their distance off the field.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been keeping myself busy.”</p><p>“Yeah? Doing what.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“What have you been keeping yourself busy doing.”</p><p>“Uh you know. Rach. She keeps my calendar full.” He said before taking a swig of his beer.</p><p>“Oh.” Ginny nodded her head.</p><p>He didn’t want to tell her he’s been avoiding having to be around her. Rachel in fact had already started dating. It was only a matter of time before that would come out.</p><p>“Nice dishware.” He motioned to the teal-colored plates in her open cabinet.</p><p>“Thanks.” Ginny turned to close the cabinet then went to open a box of pots and pans.</p><p>“Let me help you with that.” Mike offered.</p><p>“Thanks. Evelyn picked out most of this stuff. Thanks for the plant. I hope I don’t kill it.”</p><p>“Well, they’re a tough plant to kill. So that would be impressive if you did.” He said as he handed her a pan to put away.</p><p>“Trust me. I’ll find a way to kill it.”</p><p>“What do you think you’re going to cook with these pots and pans anyway? I’ve never seen you so much as make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”</p><p>“Shut your mouth.” Ginny threatened with a frying pan. “I plan to learn to cook. Look! Here’s my “Not Your Mother’s Cookbook,” by Donny Enriquez.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I heard of him. I hope I get to taste some of those infamous tacos of his.”</p><p>“It will be one of the first things I’ll do then. Taco Tuesday it is.” Ginny placed the book back on her empty kitchen shelf. “I’ll definitely need some more books in here.”</p><p>“It’s nice here. Can I get a tour?”</p><p>“Of course! Follow me.” Ginny led him around the single story three-bedroom, three-bath house. It had two master sweets, a guest room, an open concept kitchen, dining and living room. She had a small kitchen table and a couch. Not much furniture had arrived yet. By the time they reached the balcony, Collins emerged. The three of them talked about what ideas they had for furniture and interior decor. Mike insisted they get a pool table. An hour had passed when Mike decided it was time for him to get going.</p><p>“So, I’ll catch you guys at the dinner party tomorrow?” He said halfway out the front door.</p><p>“Yeah. Looking forward to it. You know how much I love wearing heels” Ginny said rolling her eyes. Mike turned halfway smiling at her comment. He looked straight into her eyes without a word as what may have been 10 seconds passed by. This was the same look that had made Ginny feel that same uneasy feeling she had the day she bought her car from him. A longing kind of sad look.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Cocktail Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cocktail Party</p><p>Mike stared at the poster featured at the cocktail party. It was of Ginny and Jordan with the slogan, “The Wrecking Crew.” They were a force to be reckoned with in the baseball world right now. Breaking records in nearly every game, the two were history in the making. Amelia and Emilio were whisking around with their last-minute touches. Amalia and Emilio never failed to dress a great party. Bar height tables spaced out throughout the room with sleek navy-blue covers stretch and pinned to the legs. White luminous oval cut outs gave the room a soft glow as did the glowing center piece that lit the green and yellow glass balls that sat inside the oversized glass oversized martini glass. Twigged trees with white soft bulbs along the perimeters of the room that led to the outside balcony. Outside, rows of carnival lights stringing to the end of the balcony and the glass rails that overlooked the twinkling city.  It was a venue people would pay hundreds attend. A high-end sports bar on the 15<sup>th</sup> floor. Mike’s heart ached. Seeing posters and commercials of Ginny and Jordan together was eating him up inside. Now he has to bear the thought of them living under the same roof overlooking an ocean. <em>The god damn bastard walks around half naked.</em> He muttered to himself. It wasn’t easy for Mike to accept the younger better version of himself. It made him feel like a “has been.” Collins was taller, leaner yet more muscular. He was quick and had yet to suffer the aches and pains of his repetitive actions. And given that he took half a decade off, his career was probably going to last a great deal longer. San Diego had already begun to fall in love with their new hometown hero and Ginny Baker had a front row seat. It made him sick.</p><p>Blip and Evelyn arrived. Evelyn now 6 months pregnant. Blip had been so happy it showed in the way he played.</p><p>“Hey Coach.”</p><p>“Sanders. How are you two?”</p><p>“Great of course.” Blip placed his hand on his wife’s stomach with a pearly white grin.</p><p>“Please excuse me as I have to get to the restroom already. This baby girl loves to dance on my bladder.” Evelyn revealed through her gritted teeth as she crossed her legs. She quickly wobbled to the restroom leaving the boys behind.</p><p>“Mike. How are you holding up these days?” Blip asked.</p><p>“Hum?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen Rach around all season. You kind of disappear on us off the field. You okay?”</p><p>“Rachel and I aren’t together.”</p><p>Blips eyes widened. “Really? Since when? Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“I just didn’t feel like sharing.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m sorry to hear that.” Blip could see this wasn’t something Mike was ready to talk about. “Well, if there’s anything I can…”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Mike snapped. He walked to the bar ordering another drink. He turned his head toward the entrance when he suddenly heard everyone start talking. In walked Ginny in a long golden yellow sparkling dress. A long v shape passing her gravity defiant breast. Her smooth shoulders bare from the thin straps that held her dress up. The even deeper cut of the back of her dress that bared her skin from her very well-defined shoulder blades to the dip of her lower back. If it were any lower, you’d see the glorious crack of her ass. Her hair long, straighten and curled set in large waves and locks that lay on each side of her shoulders except for a very thin long lock that fell down the middle of her back ever so lightly. She was more stunning than he had ever seen her. <em>Will I ever escape this? Her beauty, her smile. How much more suffering will I have to take? I just want to hold her. Kiss her. Love her. Why does it have to be impossible to be with her? </em>She held onto the arm of Jordan Collins who wore a very sleek Armani. His bow tie matching her dress. Mike wanted to rip the arm off Jordan Collins body. He felt the heat of his rage rising.</p><p>Ginny made her rounds taking pictures and making small talk. Every smile was a sharp jab into Mike’s yearning heart. Ginny glanced at Mike and caught his anguished stare. She smiled but his smile fell short from reaching his eyes. She looked at him, curious as to what was going through his head. His eyes never left her. Ginny’s own heart began to falter. This look he was giving her was saying something. But she couldn’t begin to believe what her instincts were telling her. He was in a committed relationship with Rachel. She returned her attention to her guest. Every now and again she searched for him, and each time he was still there, watching her. After nearly 25 minutes the master of ceremonies began. They played a commercial that would air the next week of “The Wrecking Crew.” The commercial showed a series of strike outs the two made thus far. It caught them at practice together. It showed him surfing and her in the gym. They even showed a picture of the two of them playing when they were 16 years old. Once the pitch for the commercial was over, Ginny once again was tending to her guest. Mike’s eyes on her like a hawk. Then, Collins placed his hand on the small of Ginny’s back as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Mike could feel his hot blood boiling over from the pit of his stomach through the top of his head. He watched as saw Collins fingers flex on her skin. In a short moment he walked away. Ginny nodding in Collins direction before returning to the couple she was engaging with.</p><p>“A drink?” Mike handed her a cocktail.</p><p>“Sure.” she said.</p><p>“A word?” His voice was low and controlled.</p><p>“Please excuse me.” Ginny excused herself from the couple she was speaking with.</p><p>“Thank God! Why didn’t you come rescue me sooner?”</p><p>“I had to let you make your rounds a little.” He whispered near her ear with his hand at the small of her back as if to reclaim the flesh as his own. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to Ginny. He escorted her to the bar where Blip and Evelyn already stood.</p><p>“Should we go rescue Collins at least?” Ginny asked?</p><p>“Nah. Let him take one for the team.” Mike laughed.</p><p>“You look stunning.” Mike said with his eyes soft.</p><p>“Thank you.” She paused at his familiar stare. It wasn’t the look from her coach. It was the look of the Mike she knew inside his kitchen when he confessed his feelings to her. He had been drinking tonight. He always got honest with a drink in his hand. Suddenly Blip and Evelyn looked up at the television that was playing over the bar. On it was Rachel who was interviewing with Jimmy Kimmel. He displayed a photo of her kissing an unknown man. She blushed and explained there was a new love in her life. “Excuse us,” said Jimmy, “but we all were under the impression you and Mike Lawson were still an item?”</p><p>“No, we split up 3 months ago when he went back to coach for the Padres. We just want different things right now. It was mutual.”</p><p>Evelyn, Blip and Ginny all stared hard at Mike.</p><p>Ginny’s anger built deep inside her. She began to tremble as she began to realize he lied to her. He lied to her face in the office her first day back. He lied to keep her away from him. Was there nothing he would do to stay away from her. She stared right into his eyes as the hurt inside her betrayed her, revealing the raw anguish for his eyes to read. She marched past him to the balcony outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Surrender</p><p>Ginny stood at the glass railing overlooking the city. Her heart heavy. <em>He lied to us all. Why? This whole time he has been alone?</em> She focused on breathing. Deep breaths as the anger inside her continued to ooze out and burn her flesh.</p><p>“Hey.” Mike appeared next to her. He looked at her then the city. “You ok?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She answered stiffly. Deep breaths.</p><p>“I’m sorry if keeping …”</p><p>“Why’d you lie? “She threw her hands up and faced him. “You lied to me, Blip and Evelyn.” She paused for a response. Mike exhaled a sharp breath and shook his head. “We are closest to you! Why would you keep this from us?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to talk about it.” Mike shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, I didn’t really know if it was a final thing. I mean, I was pretty sure, but I didn’t want to focus on it. I made my choice. I chose baseball. And if I’m in baseball, she’s not happy. What difference does it make anyway?” his eyes reflected the lights around them as they bore into hers.</p><p>Ginny looked down. What was she feeling? It does make a difference. But what? His heart was available? Those looks he gave from across the room could mean something? He’s been alone every night. No golf partner. Had he been thinking about her? But it shouldn’t make a difference. She can’t have him. He’s her coach. Untouchable. Pain shot through the core of her heart.</p><p>“Excuse me?” a beautiful young girl stood on the left of mike. Her brown hair in a glorious messy updo. Her long legs shot under her extremely short white dress. Her strapped heels gave her another 3 inches in height.</p><p>“I’m Trish. I hear you’ve had some lonely nights. I’m right over there if you need company tonight.”</p><p>Mike smiled and watched the pretty lady until she took a seat just inside the building crossing her long silky legs.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. “I guess not.”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“you single makes no difference at all.” Ginny began to turn and leave until mike grabbed her arm</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t get off that easy. She’s one of the reasons I didn’t go public with this. I’m not interested.” He said the last sentence slowly emphasizing each word.</p><p>Ginny turned to face the city. Jealousy stinging as she imagined all the many more gorgeous ladies who would now come falling at his feet.</p><p>After a short pause, “What is your other reason.” She spoke over the lump in her throat.</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“You said groupies is one of the reasons. What are your other reasons?”</p><p>Mike took a deep breath then exhaled, “You for starters.”</p><p>Ginny’s heart stopped. <em>What did he say?</em> Panic set in. Ginny suddenly forgot how to breathe and at this moment it seemed her body didn’t require oxygen anyhow.</p><p>“It’s easier being around you, if you think I’m unavailable.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean? That if you’re single I would be falling at your feet?!”</p><p>“I guess not. But I can see you are falling all over Collins.”</p><p>Ginny stood there for a second with her jaw dropped, “That is not true!” Ginny’s anger flared. “Collins is just a friend! We have known each other a long time! How could you think..”</p><p>“Ginny, I’m not stupid! I know you! Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself! You are falling for him.” Mike leaned over the railing bowing his head trying to shake some thoughts out.  “You can’t imagine how that makes me feel.” He muttered</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mike turned to look at Ginny. He glanced over to the bar then back into her eyes. “My feelings for you,” His eyebrows lifted and his words almost a whisper, “have never changed.” His voice cracked on the last word.</p><p>Ginny stood still, looking straight at him wide eyed. The two of them stood staring at each other without a single word for what seemed like an eternity to her. It didn’t take long for Ginny’s shock to turn to anger. “You didn’t show up.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you retired.” Tears stung behind her eyelids as she fought to hold them in. “You didn’t come out to Chicago. You retired and I thought…” She gulped losing the battle to one tear falling. “I thought you would come out and be with me. I waited for you. Six months later without a word, you chose Rachel. You chose her!” Her voice was rising. “So what do you mean to tell me now? Now that you’re Coach of my fucking team? Now you want to tell me you have feelings for me?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to distract you! You were kicking ass! What was I supposed to do? Show up and sit with the wives?”</p><p>“Really? Is that what stopped you? You didn’t want to be a baseball wife? Or worse my groupie?”</p><p>“None of it matters now.” Mike shifted and leaned back over the railing looking at the city below him.  “Because none of this is possible. And it almost seems that this is the real reason women and men shouldn’t play baseball together after all.” His face hardened.</p><p>Mike turned and walked away without a second glance. Ginny gapping as she watched him disappear into the building.</p><p> </p><p>Text Message 9:40pm</p><p>g- I need to talk to you.</p><p>m- I’m listening.</p><p>g- in person.</p><p>m-….</p><p>m-</p><p>m-….</p><p>m- not a good idea</p><p>g- Please. I’m not going to be able to get any sleep if we don’t talk.</p><p>m- I know …. I can’t sleep either.</p><p>g- so let’s talk</p><p>m- …   where?</p><p>Ginny’s heart pounded. He’s agreeing to meet.</p><p>g- im at the chatbook cottage in Coronado. 781 G Ave. 92118</p><p>g- mike?</p><p>He wouldn’t respond. <em>Was he coming?</em> <em>Maybe he just doesn’t want anything to do with this anymore.</em> But if he were to show up, she was going to be ready. Ginny was tired of waiting. She had wanted this man since she was 13 years old. Luckily, she was flawless from a compete body wax at Evelyn’s Spa in preparation to her Wrecking Crew cocktail party. But just in case, she wanted to freshen up. Showered, moisturized, scented, she was ready to take what she had been fantasizing about for years. She wore a short silk negligee with a long silk robe. She was ready to seduce his pants off. She needed to be irresistible, a woman. Not the little girl rookie. Tonight, she didn’t want to think about consequences. He said his feelings for her never changed. She would be damn if Mike Lawson desired her and she never got the satisfaction of making love to him as she had dreamt about since he was just a poster on her wall. After lighting a few candles that lit the way from the beach house entrance up the stairs into the master suite, she saw headlights flash before the front of the house. His Lexus LT.</p><p>Text 10:05pm</p><p>g- the door is open, come on in.</p><p>Mike</p><p>Mike stared at his phone and clicked it off. He knew trouble awaited beyond that door. What did she have to say? How was he going to keep everything he wanted to say to himself?<em> I’m her coach. Her god damn manager.</em> He looked to his left and could see through the thick darkness the white waves crashing at the shore. Sliding his phone into his back pocket, He entered the front door. Music was playing a soft Billie Eilish song ‘When The Party’s over.’ Candles flickered. At the end of the foyer was Giny, long and silky and glowing in the candlelight. Her eyes sultry, pupils dilated. <em>Fuck</em> Mike thought to himself.</p><p>“I don’t want to think tonight. Nobody knows we are here together. Nobody.”</p><p>Mike closed the door behind him still gripping the doorknob behind his back. <em>Resist!</em> he screamed to himself. But his breath hitched. She slowly began closing the distance between them. She raised her hand to his jaw and lightly stroke his stubble with her thumb. She smelled of vanilla and coconut cream. Her lips so close to his as she gently nuzzled against his cheek. Her body nudging at his side. His left hand still gripping the doorknob. She moved to his neck gently breathing down the length of it.</p><p>“I don’t want to think tonight. I need you.” She whispered breathy in his ear.</p><p>“I surrender.” He husked releasing the door.</p><p>Mike tilted his head and covered her lips with his. A long savory lip lock. When their tongues finally touched, a surge of electricity ignited every nerve in his body. He wanted every part of her, every inch he wanted to taste. Her hand moved into his hair and without warning he lifted her legs around his waist and turned 180 degrees and pressed her against the very door he just entered. His hard dick pressed against the silk of her panty and her very warm sex responded with a push of its own. His thumbs found her erect nipples and he caressed them as he buried his tongue inside her mouth deeper and deeper. She wiggled her way down to the floor and led him by the hand down the path of candles up the stairs and into the master sweet. She began undoing his pants and he gazed at her as he slid her robe off her shoulders and let it pool to the ground around her feet. He hooked his fingers into her panties and they too willingly fell to the floor at the same time his pants and underwear did. He removed his shirt, and he was now naked having stepped out of his shoes. She whirled him around and sat him on the bench before the king bed. Not enough light was on as he wanted to see her. The candles flickered and the moonlight lit the room a dim glow. She climbed over him as he sat on the bench. His hands running over her thighs and backside. She bent over to kiss him slow and deep. He wanted to explode.</p><p>“I’m safe, and I need you, all of you,” she sat her very wet and warm opening at the tip of his cock.</p><p>His head thrusted back and as he let out a moan. She covered his mouth with hers and again assaulted him with her slick gliding tongue. He tried to pull away. “Ginny, I don’t want to mess up.”</p><p>“I’m clean, and I have the depo shot. Unless you are concerned you…” He shook his head no. He was clean too. He always wore a condom before Rachel and he hasn’t been with anyone since Rachel left. With a nod she rose above and slowly and tightly lowered herself onto him. His head fell back again, his eyes closed and his hips thrusted to meet the end of her lust. She moaned and cursed. He filled her nearly to the point of concern. Mike Lawson was very male. Her nipples shot out before his face and he nipped at them as she rose and fell onto him. As she quickened her pace, he thrusted one hard and she screamed. He gently rocked in rhythm with her and thrusted hard again. “Oh Mike.” The sound of his name out of her mouth crazed him and he was on his feet and lowered her to the edge of the bed where he fucked her fast and hard and she squealed. He licked his thumb rubbed her clit and he slowed to let her come with his cock deep in her. She gripped the blanket and cried in pleasure. He wanted her to come. To contract on his cock. She shifted left to right, right to left, fucking so close he was to coming. He pulled out and covered her entire sex into his mouth. She arched her back right off the bed. His eyes danced as he watched her convulse into his mouth. With one finger inside of her he could feel her contracting. He turned her over to her knees with a swift pull of her leg and he fucked her again. Holding a breast in his hand he let himself explode inside of her. His head back he closed his eyes. His dick twitched as she slowly swayed her ass into his hips. He collapsed next to her and brushed her now wet hair out of her face. “You are amazing.” he said. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest.</p><p>Throughout the night they continued to make love. They made love like he was 19 years old again. Over and over until they fell unconscious.</p><p>In the morning he rose to her in a robe sipping coffee on the balcony. He came behind her nose in her hair.</p><p>“Hmm, Mike. What are we…”</p><p>“Shhhh, not yet. No thinking yet.”</p><p>He lifted the back of her robe, slid his hand to the back of her thigh and as he lifted her leg toward the balcony she was facing, he slid his cock into her. He slowly rocked into her and she laid her head back onto his shoulder giving him access to her long golden neck. He rocked and rocked into her sliding his fingers over her swollen clit. She moaned as the sound of the waves crashed with the rhythm of his love making.</p><p>She spasmed from his fingers and again when he fucked the juices from that orgasm. He exhaled into her ear when the last of his stream shot into her.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered. “I think you should at least know that.”</p><p>She turned to face him. He pinned her against the balcony, wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his fingers together. He looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>“I mean it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Spinning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinning</p><p>Ginny sat in her private locker room trying to figure out what was going to happen next. She spent two nights in Coronado making love to her Manager! Her sex and nipples still sore from the multiple pleasureful assaults of Mike Lawson’s lips, fingers and his throbbing masculine sex. She could still feel him inside her. Evidence of him still oozing out of her despite her long hot shower. She squirmed uncomfortably, but her heart swelled. ‘<em>I love you.’</em> She recalled. She could remember the way it felt when he said it warm against her ear. The way he felt inside her when he spoke the words that changed her every priority in life. She hadn’t said it back. The memories of his touch came in flashes invading her every sense from her smell, taste, sound, sight and touch. Her head tilted back as she indulged herself in the memory of them in the shower that very morning. <em>Fuck! This is not going to be good.</em> She could imagine what would happen if the word got out. The players would hate her. The media would explode. Mike would be fired. <em>It can’t get out, s</em>he told herself. <em>That also means no more Mike.</em> She hung her head low.</p><p>She heard a tap at her door. A moment later, Jordan slowly slid her door open. “Hey.” He said as he entered. “Fun weekend?”</p><p>“Huh?” she asked guiltily.</p><p>“You never came back home. That Chatbook beach house must be worth it?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. It was. I just needed some time to clear my head.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? With Lawson?” He said as he sat on the arm of the couch.</p><p>Ginny looked at him with wide eyes. He looked serious. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, you know how much I love to surf. So, when you didn’t answer my text when I asked how you were doing, I stopped by. I knew where it was. I saw the invite in the kitchen.” Ginny stilled. “But when I got there…. I saw you on the balcony with Lawson.”</p><p>Ginny felt panic. “Jordan I….”</p><p>“No. It’s okay. I’m not going to say anything.” He looked sincere.</p><p>Instantly Ginny felt the need to explain herself. To convince him that she was not less than. “Jordan. I’m a ball player first..”</p><p>“Ginny. I know. I will never judge you like those minor league assholes.”</p><p>Ginny sighed. “Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s just,” he exhaled, “I have to admit, It really hurt me. “</p><p> “Why…?” She asked suspiciously.</p><p>Jordan stood up and took position directly in front of Ginny. With his eyes piercing hers, he declared. “Because, I have feelings for you too. But I respected your no ball player rules. I would have waited. I would have waited 20 years if I had to. Because I respect you.” He emphasized. “I was waiting. But if you can fall for a ball player, and this is no longer the rule I remember you describing to me over and over, I just need you to know, there is something more than teammates between you and me. I just may have been standing in line since we were 16.”</p><p>All the air Ginny had inside her had vanished. Her heart was beating too fast. Jordan… was her best friend. And he had just uttered the very thing she hated most from ball players. The infamous <em>‘If you can date so and so, how about me,’ </em>line.</p><p>“Alright, alright, listen up!” Mike called from the locker room.</p><p>Jordan and Ginny gave one last look at each other before stepping out of her private locker. Mike stared at them as they came out of her locker room and he didn’t look thrilled to see them coming out together. Collins lifted his chin up toward Mike as if to say, ‘What of it.’</p><p>Mike looked irritated but still began his speech to the team. All Ginny could do was stare down to the floor. Her heart was breaking. Jordan knew. And she felt like she was losing her best friend after what he just revealed. She could barely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>In the bullpen for warm-ups Ginny was pitching just as horrible as she felt. After her fifth pitch in the dirt Mike called out.  </p><p>“Collins!”</p><p>“Yes Coach.”</p><p>“Take a lap.”</p><p>Collins looked at Ginny who was standing staring at the ground before her feet. Reluctantly, he started to run. “Yes Coach.”</p><p>Lawson walked over to Ginny as she continued to bow her head.</p><p>“Ginny?”</p><p>She looked up to meet his eyes. She lost all control. Her body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears.</p><p>“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What’s going on?” She cried into his shoulder. He looked around awkwardly to see if anyone else was watching. He escorted her into a nearby hallway. “Ginny.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “What is it? Is it because of us? I’m sorry. Hey. I know I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>“No. I’m ok. Everything is okay.” She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her under shirt.</p><p>“Well then why…?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just. I just need a moment.”</p><p>“Okay. Um. I don’t know what to do Ginny. Tell me what to do.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I just need to stand here for a minute.”</p><p>“Ok. I’ll stand with you.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Ok.” Ginny leaned against his shoulder as she let out soft sobs into her shirt. Mike rested his head over hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear</p><p>Ginny sat on the kitchen island. Jordan leaned against the sink. They stayed there in silence. They both knew they had to talk about it, but neither knew how to begin. Ginny swung her legs up and down kicking the island from time to time. Her hands pressed against the cool white marble top. Her shoulders raised high from tension. She wore a white silk button blouse with black running shorts. Ginny rarely wore anything that matched when she was at home. Her hair in a loose high pony. Jordan in light blue ripped jeans, also wore a white tank top with no shoes. His feet crossed at the ankles.</p><p>“Jordan.” She began.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>“Jordan?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Again nothing.</p><p>“Okay, I take it back,” he said.</p><p>“You take it back?”</p><p>“Yes, I take it back. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have..”</p><p>“You can’t take it back! And you’re right! You shouldn’t have….”</p><p>“Oh no? Only Lawson can huh?! Okay. There’s my answer!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you shut down on him? Because from where I was standing, you definitely didn’t look shut down for him.”</p><p>“Jordan! You’re supposed to be my best friend! I wasn’t looking at you like that.”</p><p>“Well now how are you looking at me?” He was close to her now. Each hand resting at the sides of where she sat.</p><p>“Jordan! Tears began streaming down her face.”</p><p>“Hey. If thinking of me that way makes you bawl your eyes out I get it.” He took two steps away.</p><p>“Jordan. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you. You’re too important to me.” She placed her palm against her chest. “I need you.”</p><p>“Need me? No. You need Mike Lawson apparently!” He threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>Before he knew it, Ginny was kissing him. Reaching on her tippy toes her soft lush mouth assaulted his with a wet eager needy kiss. Confused and shocked he slowly began to join in her lip lock. Tears ran down her face as he pulled her close in his embrace. He pulled her close to the length of his body from the small of her back. Her hands tangled into his hair and he lifted her onto the counter. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he pulled her closer. His hand gentle and tender on her face as his other hand unbuttoned her blouse expertly with his fingers.  As his fingers slid down her bra strap and grazed her nipple, he felt her slightly pull away.</p><p>His eyes opened and he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. “This isn’t right. Ginny. You’re…”</p><p>He quickly turned to face something moving in the corner of his eye. Lawson stood in the doorway. The expression on his face was undeniably one of fury.</p><p>“Coach! He quickly pulled away from Ginny and with tears still rolling down her cheeks she jumped off the counter and pulled her blouse together.</p><p>“Coach. Hey, it’s not what it looks like. She…I…”</p><p>“Hey, What, would it matter to me. This is private.” He turned to exit and was halfway to opening his car door when Ginny pushed it shut and stood between him and his car.</p><p>“Mike!” she nearly squealed. Her voice high pitched and desperate.</p><p>“Stop! He’s gonna figure it out if you don’t…”</p><p>“Mike, he knows!”</p><p>“The fuck?!”</p><p>“He knows!”</p><p>“How the hell does he know Ginny!” He yelled angrily.</p><p>“He saw us! He saw us at the beach house.”</p><p>Mike paced up and down the length of his car with his hands in his hair. “What the hell Ginny! This could cost me my career!”</p><p>“I know!” she cried, “but…”</p><p>“And how does him knowing lead to what I just walked into?!”</p><p>“He, it’s a long story. I…”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got time. I need to hear this. I mean… God dammit Ginny! How long has this been going on?” The old familiar hurt overcame him all too quickly. He’d been here before. When Rachel cheated on him. Losing his wife of 15 years to another guy nearly destroyed him. In fact, he never really recovered. His hands shook.</p><p>“Mike! No! It hasn’t. This just happen. He saw us. So, this morning he…he”</p><p>“He what?...” Mikes voice was low, nearly a growl.</p><p>“I told her I’m interested.” Jordan stood behind Mike who was now turning around but swinging.</p><p>“Mike! Stop!” Ginny screamed.</p><p>Jordan dodged Mike’s punch, but he wasn’t so lucky with the next swing. Jordan fell to the ground holding his face.</p><p>“Mike!”</p><p>----------</p><p>Mike sipped a beer on the balcony as he waited for Ginny to return from nursing Jordan’s bruised face. The thought of it boiling his blood.</p><p>Ginny returned with a frozen bag of peas. “Here, put this on your hand.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Put it on your hand before every player puts two and two together tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ginny…”</p><p>“No! It’s time for you to listen. He saw us. He came to my locker and…. he told me he’s interested if I’m dating ball players. He broke my heart. I love him.” Mike scoffed. “No. I love him, like a brother.”</p><p>“You kiss your brother?”</p><p>“No. But I didn’t want to lose him. I got scared. I didn’t want to lose him. So, I tried. I tried to want him the way he wants me.” Her lips stretched and quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. “Because… I guess that’s how afraid I am of losing my best friend.” She started crying again. “I’ve already lost him once. I don’t want to feel like that again.” Mike sighed and put his arms around her. She cried into his chest. “Please tell me he’s not like the other guys. They see me with someone, and they think they can convince me that I should be with them. I love Jordan. I don’t want to lose him.”</p><p>“Shhhh.” Mike was beginning to understand. Nonetheless, it was really making him even more angry with Collins.</p><p>She lifted her head and looked into Mikes eyes. “I didn’t say it back.”</p><p>He knew what she was talking about. He shook his head. “No, you don’t need to….”</p><p>“I love you. I have always loved you.”</p><p>He looked in her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her. Slow and soft. He walked her to her bed and laid next to her. He held her close until she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Coffee With Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coffee with Mike</p><p>Jordan woke up with a bruise on his left cheek bone. <em>Fucking fantastic.</em> He went out to the kitchen where he found Mike Lawson standing there, coffee in hand. Jordan began to walk backward when Mike beckoned him to come join him.</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“No. I’m good.”</p><p>“Hey. I’m truly sorry about… you know.” Mike gestured to Collins bruised cheek.</p><p>“Oh. It’s all good Coach.”</p><p>“Today you can call me Mike.”</p><p>Jordan eyed him suspiciously. “Nah, I’m good with Coach.”</p><p>Mike smiled. “Look, I’m truly sorry. It was a big misunderstanding.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry about that. She doesn’t see me like that, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah. She doesn’t,” Mike confirmed with another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Look. I’m moving out soo…”</p><p>“No! Don’t do that.” Mike sat his coffee down on the kitchen island and walk over to the other side. “Look. I know your feelings are a little hurt right now. But she really needs you. She needs you to be her best friend. That’s how she loves you. She loves you soo much in fact, she was willing to try to love you the way you wanted her to love you. If you ask me. That’s real love. You’re family to her.”</p><p>“Umm. I don’t know how I’m going to …”</p><p>“Just give it time. You’re a great guy. You want a love that loves you back. You’ll get over this. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Now. About me.”</p><p>“I won’t say a word.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it.”</p><p>Mike padded Collins on his shoulder and walked back to Ginny’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Silent Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Silent Game</p><p>Ginny woke in the arms of Mike holding her close. She didn’t want to move just yet. She glided her fingers along his forearm and pressed her lips to his hand. He was awake. His head nuzzled into her hair. She inhaled. Her heart aching from the swell of love she felt for this man. How was she going to manage this? She couldn’t allow herself to start thinking. She knew the outcome wasn’t going to be anything she liked.</p><p>She turned to face him. “Good morning,” he said to her with a smile. She leaned in for his kiss. Without a word they rolled into each other and made love. The kind of love making that you aren’t in a hurry to finish. Her body trembled as he devoted his time to slowly glide and dip into her core. She grazed her fingertips along his back tracing the curves of his tense muscles that labored to give her such pleasures. When they both lost all strength, they laid on their backs working to regulate their breathing to a slow and steady rhythm with their hands interlocked.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” He asked.</p><p>“Starved.”</p><p>Next Day; Game 19</p><p>Ginny ran the field extra hard that day. She had a lot on her mind. The best thing she could do to keep her mind off it all was to focus on the game.</p><p>Mike worried. All this drama could end their winning streak. Collins was quiet. He nor Ginny spoke a word to anyone. They were in a zone. Faces serious. Throwing and catching like robots. But the rate of her pitches were sharp and fast.  </p><p>It was game time. Jordan threw down his sign. A Change Up. Ginny nodded and took her stance. Her eyes hyper focused on Jordan’s mitt. She prepped and launched. In minutes she struck out the first batter, then the next. Collins called the pitches and Ginny didn’t shake off one. She pitched every call he made without contest.</p><p>They were now in the 6<sup>th</sup> inning and the Cubs had yet to hit the ball. Ginny was a machine, and nothing was penetrating her concentration. Blip could feel the intensity of the game and began making observations in the behaviors of Ginny and Jordan. The two sat in silence between innings and the intensity could be felt by other players.</p><p>“What do you think?” Walker said to Mike, “Lovers quarrel?”</p><p>Mike shot a look at Ginny and Collins both looking like they had a big high school love quarrel. The bruise on Collins face more evident than ever.</p><p>“Humph.” Mike grunted to Walker as he caught a glimpse of Blips face. It was clear that Blip was starting to put some ideas together himself.</p><p>After the 7<sup>th</sup> inning, Mike called Ginny off the mound for her reliever. She had pitched the Padres first No Hitter in history.</p><p>After the game ended with the Padres winning, Everyone was in the mood to celebrate their 19<sup>th</sup> game winning streak.</p><p>Before Ginny entered her locker room, she spotted Amelia “she splaining” something to Mike. His eyes lifted to Ginny’s right before she entered her private locker. She closed the door and pressed her forehead against the frame.</p><p>“Ah-hem.” Evelyn announced herself.</p><p>Ginny jumped and gasped at her short, stylish, very pregnant friend who sat on her couch as if she’d been waiting expectantly. “What are you doing here?’</p><p>“What am I doing here? What do you mean what am I doing here? I’ve been waiting to be here for days! You disappeared after finding out Mike Lawson is SINGLE and might I add he went MIA too. Then I come up here and Collins is all beat up and now everyone is all serious and tight lipped!! Where’s my Tea?!!”</p><p>“What are you talking about Evelyn?”</p><p>“Uh-Uh. Don’t play dumb with me. I was a good enough friend to wait until after the game. Now spill it. I guarantee you Blip is out there getting it from Mike as we speak.”</p><p>Ginny’s eyes gave pause. She quickly ran out of her locker and toward Mike’s office. Evelyn quickly wobbled behind. Rounding the corner to Mikes office whose door was closed, Ginny pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear who was talking inside. Directly below her, Evelyn pressed her ear against the door as well. Through the door it was evident that the voices were of Blip and Mike.</p><p>“Shit!” Ginny whispered.</p><p>Evelyn laughed and clapped in excitement. “See, you better just tell me because you know I’m going to get it out of Blip.” Evelyn smiled ear to ear satisfied with herself. The door opened and Evelyn stumbled into Blips arms.</p><p>“Ladies? Eavesdropping?” Blip smiled at both women.</p><p>“No. Eavesdropping? Uh-uh. We were just making sure we are getting together tonight for dinner. It’s the boy’s birthday you know.”</p><p>Mike came into view with a warm gentle half smile at Ginny. “Yeah. I’ll be there. How about you Ginny?”</p><p>“Uh, Yeah. Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>“Great!” Blip took Evelyn by the waist and walked her down the hall. Evelyn’s head turned back and she smiled slyly until they turned the corner.</p><p>“Can you come in for a sec.?” Mike softly requested.</p><p>Ginny shifted uncomfortably. “Um here?”</p><p>“Well, this is the appropriate place for a Manager to speak to his player.” He mused.</p><p>“Right.” Ginny bit her lip and started to the office. Mike closed the door and leaned against it.</p><p>“That was a good game out there Baker. You were….an unstoppable force.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Ginny said as she leaned on his desk. They just stood across from each other. Not saying a word, eyes bore into one another. Their breath slow and steady. After what felt like minutes passing by, a knock came at the door. Mike opened it lifting his gaze from hers only at the last possible second.</p><p>“Hey,” Oscar exclaimed. The press is ready for your statement. “Ginny, you gonna talk today?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was just telling her I want her up today.” Mike pointed out.</p><p>“That’s perfect! Ginny, you were a Rockstar tonight. They’re gonna love it.”</p><p>Jordan, Mike and Ginny knocked out the Q&amp;A’s like professionals. They were on every channel that night.</p><p>Later that evening, Ginny arrived to the Sanders Residence just before Mike. She wrapped her arms around the preteen boys who were now gaining on her height. They were filling her in on their own All Star gaming successes.</p><p>Mike walked in greeted by Blip.</p><p>“Hey Coach! Thanks for the wine!”</p><p>“Blip. It’s still weird when you call me Coach.”</p><p>They laughed. Mike took a deep breath as he took in the sight of Ginny roasting a marshmallow over their gas island fire pit with the boys. Her laugh so big and eyes gleaming from her grin.”</p><p>“You all right man?” Blip asked as he followed Mike’s gaze.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mike shook his head as if to etch y sketch his thoughts.</p><p>“Look. I know things are a little complicated with…”</p><p>“We’re sleeping together,” Mike blurted.</p><p>“Daaaaammmmnnn! The fuck! Mike! How you gonna blurt shit out like that man! You gonna give me a heart attack. Wait, no. Not here. Come into my office.” Blip shoved Mike into his Man Cave giving Evelyn the ‘Give us a minute,’ look. “Mike!”</p><p>“I didn’t want to beat around the bush with you. You were going to figure it out anyway. You always do.”</p><p>“Well. Yeah. You’re right about that. But… no you got me this time. I just thought y’all was going to do the feelings dance for a while. Y’all slept together?”</p><p>“Sleeping together. As in ongoing. And … we are in love.” Mike stared at Blip with one eyebrow up waiting for his response.</p><p>Blips mouth kept opening and closing to speak, but nothing was coming out. He was speechless.</p><p>“I know. It’s a mess. It’s…. great. She’s amazing Blip. I can’t get enough of her. I want to marry her. She’s it for me. At this point, I don’t care about my career. I don’t give two shits…”</p><p>“Whoa! Hold on there. I know you… are feeling a lot of feelings right now. But you can’t throw your career away. You just got here. This is your dream Mike. We are about to win the world series! I know you know this. You can’t throw this away for some girl. Even if that girl is Ginny Baker. You are not a Ball Player’s Wife. That is not the life you will be happy with. You need to be on our field. If you’re not, everything you dream of with Ginny is going to fall apart. I don’t know how you do this, (he pointed to Mike’s heart) and manage her at the same time. This is all new territory. But I can tell you, Ginny joining the Padres was also new territory. And we made it through that didn’t we?</p><p>“I didn’t. I fell in love remember. I was in love within two months.”</p><p>They sat a few minutes in silence.</p><p>“Look,” Mike began. “I don’t know what the answers are for this. So… I’m just going to ask you to keep this to yourself. I know you will. Should she choose to talk to you and Evelyn, that’s fine. You are the only person I get to talk to about this. Thanks for being here for me like always. And if you are worried about what I might do to her… don’t. I want to marry her. I want to be with her no matter the cost. Got it?”</p><p>“I got it.”</p><p>“Good. Now let’s go have a birthday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Longest Night Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Longest Night Ever</p><p>After what seemed like a normal gathering at the Sanders, minus the stolen looks Mike and Ginny exchanged with one another. Ginny made it to her car unscathed despite Evelyn ready to pounce at any given moment. She took a moment to just sit and breath because being around Mike Lawson was exhausting. She often felt like she had to breath shallow to keep herself in control.</p><p>Suddenly the passenger door opened and in came Evelyn. “Drive.”</p><p>“What! Evelyn you scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>“Drive.” After a short pause of Ginny looking confused, Evelyn commanded, “Drive down the street to that park now! We are going to have our talk and I’m not getting out of this car until we do.”</p><p>Ginny sighed and turned the engine on. Too exhausted to argue and she knew Blip would most likely fill her in tonight. It was better she heard it from her and not Blip.</p><p>The two got out to a small park that overlooked the city scape. Ginny began to tell her what went down after the announcement of Mike and Rachel’s breakup. Evelyn sat at the edge of the park bench wide eyed and smiling. Ginny went on to describe the incredible two days of love making at the beach house where she was sure she witnessed Evelyn have a spontaneous orgasm. She finally finished with the fight between Mike and Jordan.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Evelyn exclaimed. “That was even better than I was imagining! Ginny!! How the hell do you get two gorgeous ball players at your feet!!?? Wait, I know how, you’re one bad ass gorgeous bitch! That’s how. Damn straight. That’s my girl!” Evelyn howled to the city below.</p><p>“This is a nightmare Evelyn! Why do I have to love the impossible?”</p><p>“Because you have silly rules. What’s the big deal if you date players? Own it.” </p><p>“I just can’t see how I can play with tensions like that around me.”</p><p>“Well, you had a great game today. You learned to channel it somehow. You guys are on fire this season. I don’t know if you have noticed but you guys are on your way to a World Series. There is something different this season. You guys are going to do it. I feel it.”</p><p>“Yeah. I feel it. I’m exhausted. Hey, I could use a spa day. I’m not gonna lie, with Mike Lawsons hands all over me, I need some exfoliation and some waxing.”</p><p>Evelyn squealed and hugged Ginny like schoolgirls.</p><p>Driving home all Ginny could think about now was Jordan. As if the day wasn’t long enough. How was she going to face him?</p><p>Entering the house Ginny found it dark. <em>Maybe he is already in bed?</em> As she attempted to just sneak into her bedroom, she caught movement on the dark balcony. It was Jordan. He was overlooking the ocean, sitting in a chair surrounded by what looked like 6 beers and another one in hand. <em>Shit! He’s drinking. He never drinks more than a couple of beers.</em> This was out of fear of being an alcoholic like his father.</p><p>Ginny stepped onto the balcony.</p><p>“Hey,” she said looking down at Jordan. He looked up but not far enough to meet her eyes. He was wearing his plaid pajama bottoms and a white Padres hoody. The air was cool and damp.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“How’s it going?”</p><p>“It’s going? How about you? Fun night?”</p><p>“Sanders boys turned 10 today.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Ginny took the beer out of Jordan’s hand and began to drink it.</p><p>“Huh,” Jordan’s scoff was more like a laugh. “So, what now?”</p><p>Ginny looked to the floor. <em>I guess we are being brave and honest. </em>Ginny inhaled and let her breath out slowly. She knew at the end of that breath she would have to have an answer. She wondered if she even had enough energy left in her body to mutter one. With no clarity coming to mind, she answered, “I don’t know.”</p><p>A text chimed from Ginny’s phone. She looked at her phone to see Mike.</p><p>Mike- Make it home okay?</p><p>Ginny slid the phone back into her back pocket turning the phone on silent.</p><p>Jordan stood up and placed his arms on Ginny’s shoulders. His eyes searing and dark. Ginny immediately tensed at his touch.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to make your life more complicated. I’ve taken enough from you.”</p><p>Ginny’s body relaxed as she processed the guilt he carries and the pain she could see in his eyes. He was tortured. Simultaneously, the sting of her dead father jolted through her chest. “Jordan…”</p><p>“I have! I am not going to hurt you. Not ever again. I was selfish telling you what I told you. I’m sorry. Just forget everything I said.”</p><p>Ginny looked at Jordan. She wished she could reach inside those sad eyes and drag the guilt and hurt right out of him. She thought back on the first day they met. They were 16 years old. When he came along, he brought her friendship that she had never had the opportunity to embrace before. The many days and hours they spent together laughing, playing the game they loved and watching In Living Color. He was her first friend and only friend for some time. And now, for half a season she has felt nothing but joy and alive with Jordan and his witty personality. Now that he was back in her life, there didn’t seem to be anything he could do that would be so terrible that she wouldn’t want him around. He was a big part of her that she didn’t ever want to lose again. She had lost her father and days later she lost her best friend. It was the darkest time of her life. She played hard and focused on baseball to get through it. In turn, she had lost herself. The strain between her and her mother grew. Her brother who had lost his way as well suddenly appeared in the bleachers. Her brother became her support, watching a game he never loved. Having Jordan back in her life filled a part of her that she thought she had lost forever. She shifted her weight as the onslaught of memories clouded her sense of reality. Unsure of her footing she lost her balance which caused Jordan to grip her shoulders even tighter.</p><p>“You ok?” He asked his voice filled with concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ginny tried to brush off her fragile state. She wanted to tell him how much he means to her and that she can’t let him go again. But she was afraid of what that might sound like. He had wanted more from her. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell him she needs him. Maybe it might sound selfish.</p><p>Jordan let go of her shoulders and gave her a curious look. He knew her well. But whatever she was struggling with inside her head, he had made his mind up. He was going to put this idea of ‘more’ to bed. And even though he sensed something in that moment, he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. After all he was a little drunk. He couldn’t count on reading her correctly at this moment. He stepped out of the thick air that surrounded him, inhaling a clean fresh breath some feet away.</p><p>Good night then. He spoke. He turned and retreated into the darkness of their house.</p><p>Ginny turned toward the view of the ocean. Taking deep breaths, she let the cool air calm the fire building inside her. She closed her eyes. In a perfect world it would be Ginny and Jordan together she thought. She wouldn’t be risking the career of the man she loved. What seemed impossible when her and Mike were just teammates seemed like child’s play compared to the consequences they would face now that he was her manager. But all this worry about Mike and Jordan was draining. After what seemed like the longest day ever, Ginny decided it was time for a hot shower and bed.</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and let the streams of hot water jet into the roots of her hair and beat against her brow. She let the dirt from the game, the smores of birthday party, and the beer of honesty she drank with Jordan funnel down the drain.</p><p>Entering her room, she was startled to see Mike sitting on her bed. <em>How long was he there,</em> she wondered. The wonder soon dissipated and was overturned with relief.</p><p>“Sorry,” He began. “You didn’t answer my text and you can’t imagine what a man thinks when you come home to another man who clearly wants everything to do with you.”</p><p>Ginny sighed at his comment, “How did you get in?”</p><p>“Collins.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ginny felt the tinge of uncomfortable knowledge of how that might have hurt Jordan.</p><p>“Come over here.” Mike beckoned.</p><p>Ginny smiled. Mike was indeed attractive and the power he had that lured her into his vicinity was strong. His long legs and slim frame. Slim yes. Yet muscular. Just the right amount of muscles. As she closed the distance between them, he guided her between is parted legs. He tugged at her towel and it dropped around her ankles. His hands at her hips. He pulled her close. His lips trailed long kisses into her stomach. Ginny pulled her head back as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He felt so right. The awareness of how moments ago she tried to reason why Jordan was a better match proved trivial now as her love and lover Mike Lawson kneeled on his knees before her, kissing her hip to hip. Her legs growing weak, she found herself suddenly swept off the floor carried by the man of her dreams to her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Facing Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Facing Reality</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jordan</p>
<p>Once he heard Ginny retreat to her room, Jordan returned to clean up some of the bottles he had consumed. With a few empty bottles in hand, he heard the doorbell. <em>Who the hell?</em> He placed the bottles on the kitchen counter and could see from his phone via his ring doorbell app, that it was Lawson. Irritation immediately rushed through him. <em>Was this fucker going to be here all the time now?</em></p>
<p>“Hey,” Mike said as Jordan opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Ginny in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Come on in.”</p>
<p>Jordan could see Mike eyeing the empty bottles of beer on the counter.</p>
<p>“Fun night?”</p>
<p>“More like boredom.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” It was clear to Jordan that Mike didn’t seem to trust the scene he was taking in. <em>He probably thinks I was drunk and made a move on her. </em>The unspoken accusation burned through him.</p>
<p>“Look. The last time we spoke, you got to say your piece. Now let me say mine.” Mike looked surprised, folding his arms across his chest, he nodded for Jordan to continue. “Man to man. We love the same girl. I’m not going to deny that. What I felt for her was pretty new. We have been nothing but genuine friends all this time. Clearly, she wants to keep it like that. I’m okay with that. I’m not going to hurt her. I also don’t want to see her get hurt.” Mike cocked his head. “I mean that in the most respectful way possible. So, I have to ask… what are your intentions here? How does this work? I’m not judging, but you’re our manager, Coach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised at how big Jordan’s balls actually were, Mike respected his honesty. Nodding his head as he took in everything Jordan just said, he finally spoke, “I get that. And I appreciate you being upfront with me. I wish I had an answer for all of that. I can tell you that I do love her. I don’t want to hurt her and that I’m willing to lose everything for her.”</p>
<p>Jordan raised an eyebrow. He was surprised to hear Mike was willing to lose his job, “Right. Well… I guess that’s all that can be said right now. I’ll go get her for you.”</p>
<p>Joran knocked on Ginny’s door. When she didn’t answer he made his way in slowly. He could hear the shower. For a moment, he mourned her. He mourned the relationship he desired. A relationship that would have allowed him to walk into that shower and join her. He mourned how full his heart would feel if she loved him back. He would have to let it go because that was not his reality. He would turn away from her and escort another man for her to hold.</p>
<p>He returned to Mike. “She’s in the shower.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just wait for her in her room,” Mike proclaimed.</p>
<p>Jordan nodded and watched Mike head to Ginny’s room and close the door.</p>
<p>Jordan cleaned up the beer bottles. <em>Why would she love me anyway? I’m the reason her Dad is gone.</em> It was the same guilt he carried in his own family. After his father was sent to jail, Jordan went to live with his father’s sisters. Although it wasn’t meant to hurt him, the statement was repeated often, “His father was trying to go see Jordan play in one of his games.” He suffered from the guilt of pressuring his father to do something he didn’t want to do. If he hadn’t, Ginny’s dad would still be alive and his father wouldn’t still be in jail. Jordan threw the rest of the bottles in the recycle bin and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. <em>No repeats. Not with alcohol or with pressure. </em>Jordan walked to his bedroom to retire from the long day and night with a heavy heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Great Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Idea</p>
<p>The next morning Jordan came in from his morning surf. His wet suit half off with his muscles hard and protruding. His long hair stringy and partly over his face. At the kitchen counter were Mike and Ginny having breakfast, he engaged “Morning y’all. Any for me?”</p>
<p>Ginny winced. “Aww, sorry Jordan.”</p>
<p>“No worries.” Jordan flashed a playful smile as he stole a slice of toast and a bacon off her plate. “You’ll know better next time.” He winked at both of them. He began making himself a cup of coffee and with a smile excused himself, “I have to make a call.” he took his breakfast to the balcony and made a call as he ate.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust him.” Mike gritted.</p>
<p>“Stop.” Ginny nudged. “He’s just trying to get things back to normal. Which is ALL I want.” She kissed Mike on the cheek before getting up to start cleaning up the kitchen.</p>
<p>Mike, looking irritated, got up to help with the cleanup. “Does he have to live here?”</p>
<p>“Yes he does! This is going to pass. Look! He’s already getting over it. It’s time we do the same.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know boys Gin.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Come over here and I can give you a few lessons.” Mike pulled Ginny in and nibbled on her ear lobe.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and playfully struggled to get out of his embrace. “Oh, I’m very familiar with a mans need to eat my ears.” She laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few weeks, Ginny and Jordan ran their drills. They worked out together often and they rode together for away games. Mike and Ginny spent most weekend nights together mostly at her house.</p>
<p>They were still undefeated and on their way to game 22. Collins, Blip and Ginny were on the cover of every magazine. Particularly Ginny and Collins. Ginny had to admit they looked pretty good together as The Wrecking Crew. When Ginny would pitch and when Collins would throw, they were like wrecking balls. Money was pouring in and Ginny and Collins found themselves quite wealthy and famous. Pictures from their young days emerged showing the 16 year old Ginny pitching to 16 year old Collins. Then the geek to hunk pictures began to emerge on Collins. Women were throwing themselves at him and often stocking him. He never brought any home. In fact, he never spent a night away from home.</p>
<p>One normal day after practice, the team walked into the locker room to see the screen full of a sports breaking news. The headline: Collins’ dad slaughters Baker’s dad. Jordan looked at Ginny. “Gin…”</p>
<p>“No. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Gin, I’m sorry this is…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It’s the past. We’re ok.” Ginny quickly went to her private locker and closed her door.</p>
<p>Jordan took in all the eyes of the other players. He sat in his chair and threw his towel into his locker.</p>
<p>With Jordan sloping in his chair, Ginny appeared before him and spun his chair around to face her. “Get up.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jordan looked confused.</p>
<p>“Get up! I have an idea.” Her eyes smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny stormed into Oscars office dragging Mike, Amelia, and Collins with her.</p>
<p>“We can use this story to stand up against drunk driving!” She announced to an unsuspecting Oscar. “We can be the poster board for players against drunk driving!” She turned to Jordan. “We can tell our story. We can tell it on our own terms. You can tell them how that act affected us both. Jordan, I’m not going to let them tear you apart. We are together on this.” Jordan broke down in sobs. Ginny wrapped her arms around him with tears streaming down her face. Amelia joined and then Mike. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Everyone could feel the pain that both Jordan and Ginny had been carrying.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea!” Amelia shouted. Everyone started laughing.</p>
<p>“Oscar?” Mike addressed.</p>
<p>“That’s a wonderful idea! I can’t argue. I think this is going to bring a lot of good to the team and not to mention fill in more seats and even more sponsors!”</p>
<p>Everyone cheered and padded Collins on his back as if it were his idea.</p>
<p>The next few weeks were of Jordan and Ginny sitting on the sets of many talk shows telling their story. America, as Ginny predicted, fell in love with their story. Many would ask, it seems you two are soulmates. Ginny and Jordan would always answer, ‘Not soulmates, teammates.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Blindsided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blindsided</p>
<p>Text Message</p>
<p>Mike- You gone every weekend is getting old.</p>
<p>Ginny- I know. I’m sorry. We only have a few more talk shows and then we are done.</p>
<p>Mike- I don’t think I knew what I was signing up for when I said this was a great idea.</p>
<p>Ginny- I know. We haven’t been able to spend any time together since it aired.</p>
<p>Mike- Maybe I’ll just come up there.</p>
<p>Ginny- No! You know it won’t make sense for our manager to attend these things.</p>
<p>Mike- How much time before you are on the air tonight?</p>
<p>Ginny- In one hour. I’m waiting on make up now.</p>
<p>Mike- call me as soon as you’re done.</p>
<p>Ginny- I’ll call you as soon as we get back home.</p>
<p>Mike- K. Love you.</p>
<p>Ginny- Love you too.</p>
<p>Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lashes darkened with liner and mascara. Her brows sketched into two perfect brown arcs. The bridge of her nose glowing in contrast to the shaded cheek bone. A beautiful glammed up sad girl, lost. Almost unrecognizable to her own eyes. <em>How?</em> She pondered. How did she get herself into doing exactly what she despised? Using her position to send messages when all she wanted to do was tie her hair in a ponytail and be home focusing on playing ball. Well, to also be home in the arms of her love, Mike Lawson. The only time she was able to see him now were for games and practices. Friday nights, she was catching flights with Jordan to shoot shows on Drunk Driving Awareness.</p>
<p>Tonight, they would be on Rachel Patric’s show, The Buzz. Not Ginny’s favorite person to see. Mike’s ex-wife knew all about how her ex-husband was starting to fall for the young female pitcher on his team. What she didn’t know was that anything had actually happened. Ginny felt there was a weird tension between her and Rachel after she had hurt her elbow. It was slight, but girls can sense as much.   </p>
<p>They had already been introduced and were set to go back on the air in 2 minutes. Rachel was going through her cards as makeup touched up her small prim nose. Ginny sat on a metal framed, sleek, black leather sofa. Her skin soft under the lights. She wore a white silk buttoned blouse with a large triangular lapel that gently hugged the curves that laid beneath. Her silk black capri length pants cut off 6 inches before her silver string tied 2-inch heels. Her hair twisted in spirals just past her shoulders.  Her legs crossed at the knee as she fiddled with the silver bracelet on her left wrist with a single charm of a baseball. A secret gift from Mike. He loved to see her fiddle with it on screen. He liked to think she was doing it because she was thinking of him.  Next to her sat Jordan in a plaid gray suit with a white loosely buttoned shirt with no tie. His brown leather pointy shoes tapping at the floor as he did when he was feeling impatient.</p>
<p>Jordan gave Ginny a nudge as she looked a little tense. She smiled reassuring him she was okay. But she wasn’t okay. She was tired. Reliving the worst day of her life was slowly shaving the thick layered armor she used to shield the insecurities that rested in her inner core. She had been on 4 shows in one month and had two more to go including Rachel’s. Knowing the tour was coming to an end was the only factor that kept her going beyond her comfort. It would be over soon enough and Jordan’s reputation would be restored. She couldn’t let on to Jordan the toll it had all taken. He was already hyper intuitive to her every gesture and sigh. He was careful with his words and constantly assessing her mood. He didn’t want to cause her anymore pain or discomfort.</p>
<p>As Ginny watched Rachel flip through cards in her wool woven checkered skirt and Mozart frilly blouse, a sting of jealousy stab through her chest. The woman Mike once loved, may still love, sitting across from her, ageless and petite. She was his wife of 8 years and it took him an additional half a decade to get over her. She wasn’t convinced he was over her…or if she was over him. If she weren’t in the picture would they have made up again like they always seemed to do like the endless cycle of the rivers and rain? The images of him smothering her with kisses on Instagram was something she was never going to be able to do with Mike, at least not in the next 15 years.  Ginny sighed and Jordan, of course, noticed. Camera one signaled the count down and Rachel started her line.</p>
<p>Rachel- “Welcome back to the Buzz. For those of you just joining us tonight, we have been talking to our most popular Padre players Ginny Baker and Jordan Collins. You may have heard of them as The Wrecking Crew. They are on a 21 game winning streak. Thank you for agreeing to share your story with us tonight.</p>
<p>Ginny sat through the normal list of questions all talk show hosts had been asking them for weeks. Her responses were becoming more and more robotic and scripted. Audience members sat in the dimly lit distance, silent with looks of pity and audible sympathies. Jordan usually spoke of the hardships of practically raising himself. He always struggled at the same part where he tried to express his guilt for Ginny’s loss. She became so familiar with the course of what was asked and how they would answer, she learned to remove herself from the present and placed herself on the field, throwing her pitches. Throwing them with all her might and nothing else around her was real. It took a while for Ginny to realize that Rachel suddenly went off script.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you are as forgiving as they come Ginny Baker. Which is great since we have a message from Mr. Collins from his correctional facility for the two of you.” Rachel motioned for them to turn to the screen upstage.</p>
<p>“Hey kids.” There he was. The face of the man who took her father’s life. She sat there paralyzed, her eyes wide, her heart still. “I know you weren’t expecting to see me. I just want you both to know that I am extremely proud of both of you. I’ve been keeping up with your baseball careers from the inside. Ginny, I know your dad would be very proud of you.” Ginny shuttered. Her body tensed and the tiny vessels in eyes darkened. Jordan placed a hand at the back of her shoulder as her body began to quake. “I don’t expect you should want to hear it, but….I am very sorry. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t regret every choice I have ever made.” He hung his head low taking a pause. His hair had streaks of grey and lines creased along his forehead and eyes. He looked up again. To Ginny it looked like he was looking straight into her eyes. “I belong here, where I am. I know it’s not much and it won’t bring back the life I took, but I’m spending every waking hour of my life trying to help others with my disease. I’m trying to keep people like me off the streets or in charge of minors for that matter. It’s the least I can do in my wasted lifetime. I wish you both all the best. It’s great seeing you two playing together again. You made a great pair. I’ll be rooting for you from here.”</p>
<p>Tears threatened to spill over Ginny’s cheeks. Jordan’s eyes grew small as he rubbed her back in efforts to comfort her in the least.</p>
<p>“How do you guys feel about that message?” Rachel asked as she leaned into the arm of her chair. Her body calm and collected.</p>
<p>Ginny’s breaths were shallow. Her chest labored to regulate her breathing. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we feel inclined to comment at this time.” Jordan stood up grabbing ahold of Ginny’s arm pulling her to her feet. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Wait, we ….” Rachel pleaded.</p>
<p>“This interview is over.” Jordan steered Ginny off the stage and into her dressing room. He closed the door behind them. Ginny paced the room with her hands in her hair.</p>
<p>“Breathe. Breathe.” She coaxed herself.</p>
<p>“Ginny. I’m soo sorry.” Ginny’s phone began buzzing. Jordan walked over to it. “It’s Lawson.”</p>
<p>“No.” Ginny shook her head. “I can’t talk to him right now.” Ginny continued to pace.</p>
<p>Jordan picked up the phone and answered it. “Hello? ……Yeah………No she’s……she’s not up for talking right now…..she knows…….I did……..Coach…….I…..I know. I agree. Ok.” Jordan hung up the phone.</p>
<p>“Ginny. Let’s go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness whizzed by the passenger seat window where Ginny leaned her head against the cold glass. It was only an hour and a half to get home from Rachel’s LA studio. Ginny didn’t feel like talking. She didn’t know what to think. Seeing the face of the man responsible for killing her father made her furious, sad and devastated. But some of the words he was saying were beginning to play back to her. ‘I’m where I belong.’ He feels his punishment is deserving. He’s not acting like a victim. ‘I’m helping others.’ He is trying to help people. Save people.</p>
<p>“She won’t get away with what she’s done.” Jordan broke the silence. “She blindsided us.” Jordan hadn’t seen his father since his last day in court. His aunts forced him to sit at his father’s hearing. Pleading guilty, He was sentenced to 25 years. Jordan had so much resentment built up inside him from all the years his father neglected him due to his addiction, having slaughtered the father of his best friend was the last thing he would allow himself to endure from that relationship. He decided he no longer had a father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got home Ginny plopped on the couch. She had nothing left. She kicked her shoes off and Jordan handed her a beer. He sat beside her sipping a beer of his own.</p>
<p>“Where’s my phone?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Oh. It’s right here.” Jordan pulled her phone out of his back pocket.</p>
<p>Ginny dialed Mike. It rang. And rang. Voicemail. “Hmm. He’s not answering.”</p>
<p>“Oh. He might be busy.” Jordan winced.</p>
<p>“Busy?”</p>
<p>“He kind of said he was headed to LA. I think he wants to deal with Rachel in person.’</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Ginny sat up unlocking her phone.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Shit. I should have answered.” Ginny began texting.</p>
<p>Ginny- What are doing? Please tell me you are not in LA. Call me.</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. She took a sip of her beer then looked at Jordan. “I’m sorry for going silent on you. I….I don’t even know if I’m mad or…. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I get it. I feel the same. Like, part of me is happy he is taking responsibility and doing something positive, but another part of me is angry for ruining my life and your life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>They both sipped their beers. Ginny laid her head on Jordan’s shoulder. He caressed her hair at her temple. Her eyes drew heavy, and she quickly nodded off to sleep.</p>
<p>Ginny’s Dream:</p>
<p>Ginny was waving her hands through a thick fog. She was trying to find a path through to…. somewhere. Her hand finally bumped into something, someone. Her wrist was suddenly cuffed by a warm familiar hand. It was Mike. He came into view and he had an adoring smile on his face. He raised her chin up by his fingers and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck welcoming his kiss. He lowered her onto the ground. It was grass. They were in the outfield of their home stadium. He settled over her gliding his hands up the length of her body. She arched her back and exposed her long neck, her skin begging for his touch. He trailed kisses from her neck to the back of her ear. When he pulled away to look into her eyes he had changed. It wasn’t Mike anymore. It was Jordan. Shocked Ginny pushed him away. But he just smiled and came in for another kiss. ‘No!’ she yelled. He stopped right before their lips touched. But he didn’t move away. His lips hovered over hers by centimeters. She could feel the warmth of his breath. She could taste him on her tongue. He spoke against her lips with intentional intermittent brushes. “Do you really want me to stay away Gin?” He whispered against her lips. <em>Holy fuck!</em> Fire ripped through her and settled between her legs. She suddenly wanted him everywhere. She pulled his shirt and lowered him onto her. His lips rough against hers, his hands ran up her thighs and slid into her soaking needing center. She moaned and pulled at his shoulders. Trying to feel him deeper, she rocked her hips against his fingers causing her to contract and quiver as he worked the hidden ridges of her warm responsive love tunnel. ‘Jordan.’ She moaned. ‘Jordan!’ Her release around his fingers brought her to a twitching climax that drove her out of her sleep. She found herself panting on the sofa and Jordan kneeling beside her.</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” She rasped. Her cheeks flushed as she gasped for air. She was mortified that he was in the room. Did he know? She could feel her panties were soaked. Beads of sweat on her face and neck. She felt she could die if he knew.</p>
<p>Jordan held his hand up with her phone in it. “Sorry. I was trying to wake you. Mike’s on the phone.” His face expressionless. Ginny tried to read him. She tried to see if he showed any awareness that she had just orgasmed around his fingers. Remembering it caused her sex to twitch again. And here he was, kneeling like a god before her in a white tank and his plaid pajama bottoms. His eyes crystal clear as the dark sea. <em>Fuck! Snap out of it Ginny.</em></p>
<p>“You want to take this?” He offered the phone again. His face still unchanging giving her nothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks. Sorry.” Jordan hit the unmute button before she took the phone from his hand. She looked at him curious. Why was it muted? His eyes on her as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Ginny’s breath grew shallow with anxiety. <em>He knows.</em></p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to call you soo late. I came up to have a talk with Rachel and things didn’t go so well.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. What happen?”</p>
<p>Mike sighed. “She’s threatening to out us.”</p>
<p>“Us? What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Us. You and me.”</p>
<p>Ginny looked over to Jordan who was heating up a kettle of hot water.</p>
<p>“How does she know there’s an us Mike?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t. She’s drawing conclusions as to why I would trouble myself to pay her a visit. She got pissed and accused me of being in love with you when I was with her. Which is true.”</p>
<p>“Mike.” Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa. “This is bad. You could lose your job. Do you think she would do it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. But I’m going to meet with her tomorrow when she’s calmed down so I can reason with her. She’s not herself tonight.”</p>
<p>“You’re staying in LA?”</p>
<p>“Just for tonight. I need to take care of this before it turns bad. I wish I was there with you.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Ginny glanced back to Jordan who was pouring two cups of tea. “Well call me in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I will. Now get some sleep. It’s almost 2 in the morning. I just had to check on you.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p>Ginny pressed the hang up button on her cell. She crossed over to the kitchen where Jordan was already holding out a cup of tea for her to take.</p>
<p>“Here.” He said as he handed her the cup.</p>
<p>“Tea?”</p>
<p>“It’s chamomile. It should relax you and help you sleep. Sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Ginny stiffened. So….he could hear me. Well at least he thinks it was a nightmare.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Ginny said as she took a sip.</p>
<p>“Everything okay with Lawson?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Coach?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. I dunno. He said…..he thinks Rachel has caught on about him and me and she isn’t taking it well. She’s….threatening to out us.”</p>
<p>“What? Damn.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t know what to make of it all. I just know that if Mike loses his job….”</p>
<p>“No. She wouldn’t do that. She might be mad at him but she wouldn’t ruin his career in spite.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope not.”</p>
<p>They stood side by side next to the counter sipping their tea in silence.</p>
<p>“What was I doing?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“What was I doing to cause you to call out my name?”</p>
<p>Ginny’s heart froze. He had heard her. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. Hoping she would find a dumbfounded look and he would not think she called his name in a sexual manner but yet a… normal manner. When her eyes met his, they were dark. His green eyes nearly black. His jaw tight. <em>That’s why the phone was muted. I was moaning his name.</em> Ginny couldn’t think of a single word to say. The embarrassment she felt was equivalent to being walked in on by your parents. But the way he was looking at her…. Like he was… hungry. The desire she felt for him in her dream ignited and quickly burned from her sex to the pit of her stomach sending shock waves rippling through her chest.</p>
<p>Jordan put his tea down on the counter. He then took the tea out of Ginny’s hand and placed it on the counter next to his. Her heart began racing, thumping so loud she was sure he could hear it. <em>Stop this Ginny! </em>She told herself. <em>You’ll regret it. This is Jordan.</em> But as she said his name in her head, the memory of his fingers gliding in and out of her burned in her head and through her center. Standing directly in front of her he took her hands and balanced her fingertips onto his.</p>
<p>“Gin,” his voice was low and deep, “If there is a part of you that wants me…. in that way….” The last words hung on his lips. Her fingertips traced the ridges of his prints. The very fingers that moments ago were inside her. She flexed her fingers causing his fingers to glide down the length of her fingers reaching to the palms of her hands. They both exhaled an uneven quickening breath. It was too late now. She had now made him very aware that she was stirring inside. Stirring for something more than friendship. The very words that each reporter had been asking her over and over repeating in her head. ‘How is it living with a male model? How can you not notice a body like that?’ She could see it now. She knew he was beautiful but now…now he was ridiculously hot as fuck. <em>It was just a dream Ginny. Get a grip. This isn’t real.</em> But her eyes were glued to his. His thumbs now drawing circles on top of her back hand. <em>I can’t take this back.</em> She told herself. <em>He will want more.</em> But no matter what her head was telling her, the air that surrounded them grew thicker.</p>
<p>Ginny grabbed Jordan by the neck and lowered him onto her lips. Jordan stumbled from the unexpected act but quickly caught his balance and sunk into her kiss. His hands at the sides of her head and his fingers kneaded her curls. He tenderly brushed along her cheek with his thumbs. Pulling her closer against him causing her to raise to the tips of her toes. Her inner dialogue begging her to stop. But she didn’t. And before she knew it, Jordan wrapped her legs around his waist and walked them into his bedroom without interrupting their thirsty tantalizing tongues and lips. He laid her on his king bed. Jordan’s room was dark and cool. It almost mirrored the torment he always struggled with inside. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled. His hands inching from her calf to her hip. He pushed his hardened mass against her.  He felt big. Her sex nudged him back in response. She pulled his shirt over his head and his long hair hung lazily over her. The thirst between her legs cried desperately. Ginny all but guided his hand into her ruined silk pants and panties and plunged his fingers inside her. She arched her back and let out a relieved cry. His fingers slid inside her as he padded her swollen aching lips. She gripped the blanket as her heels dug into the bed, her toes pointed. Guilt gripped and squeezed around her heart, but her body had a mind of it’s own as she rocked her hips greedily against his hand.</p>
<p>“Is this what I was doing?” Jordan whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm, yes.” She rocked.</p>
<p>He placed his thumb on her clit and she all but screamed as she began to contract. He pulled his fingers out and ripped her pants off. “No, we’re not done yet.” Sitting at the edge of his bed he pulled his clothes off and put a condom on. Lying next to her he dragged his finger through her soaking slit tracing circles around her pink pearl. Ginny contracted again. “Wow Gin. You’re soo ripe.” Pulling her leg around him he slid into her wet pool of desire. The angle of which he entered felt like the part of your tongue that tastes the full flavor of a sour lollipop. It kept rubbing and rubbing into that sweet spot that kept her on edge. His mouth on hers as he gripped the back of her thigh pulling her into him slowly but steady. Ginny could barely take anymore. She felt she was on the verge and she needed to quench the undeniable thirst within her. He shifted above her and she moaned in protest. She was afraid of losing that sweet spot he was so expertly hitting. But to her pleasure, he had found two sweet spots to hit. She moaned an appreciative throaty approval. Her head arching behind her, she wrapped her legs around him hooking her heels around his firm ass. She allowed her hands to explore his chiseled chest and abs now covered in a layer of sweat. He was beautiful. A work of art if you will. He quickened and from his pace it seemed he was soon going to lose it. So, she squeezed his probing, thunderous rod with her essence as hard as she could until finally, they found their release together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>